The Maiden and her Son
by hate or love
Summary: A maiden and her son lives in the Forbidden Forest in harmony with the other creatures. But when the son's father discovers them, the maiden will be forced to come back to the world she tried to escape.
1. The Forest

In a forest, too deep for any human to wander in, a beautiful maiden lives in the center of the forest. Her hair was deep red, the color of a rose, and went below her shoulders. Her skin glowed like the sun and she had the grace of a fairy. The maiden was a beautiful person but when someone saw her, all they can remember are her beautiful emerald eyes. They glisten like diamonds but were deep as the evergreen forest.

The maiden hid in the forest, as it was forbidden for anyone to enter, with her son. He had raven black hair that stuck up at the back. He also had skin that glowed like the sun, and he shared his mother's stunning emerald green eyes. They lived in hope of never to be discovered.

As the maiden was picking berries, her son appeared, smiling sheepishly as he knew he had done something wrong.

He faced her and said "Good morning mother."

The maiden looked at him and said "Good morning son, and might I ask, where were you this sunrise? You were supposed to be helping me pick berries."

Her son smiled nervously and said "I went to the lake for a swim. I needed some water." The maiden raised her eyebrows and look deeply into her son's eyes. He tried to block her but it was too late. His smile faded and he became nervous.

The maiden put down her basket and asked "Harry, why were you talking to the merpeople?"

She feared the response when her son did not answer.

"If you wanted to know something, you could have come to me" said the maiden.

Harry put his head down and said "I was afraid that you'll get angry if I asked you." Harry looked up and saw his mother's concerning face. He took a deep breath and said "I wanted to know if the merpeople knew anything about my father."

The maiden froze for a second, her face turned completely blank, but then turned to the bush and continued to pick berries. She asked "Did they tell you?"

Harry went up to the bush, started to collect berries, and said no. He lookup and tried to read his mother's face but she would not look at him.

Harry sighed and continued "They said that my mother should be the one to tell me who my father is, and stop asking the creatures of the forest too."

The maiden turned her head, look at Harry, and said sharply "You have been bothering the creatures of the forest! Harry, you know better."

Harry glared at his mother "I just wanted to know. They didn't even tell me."

The maiden sighed and grabbed Harry's hand, "I'm sorry, my son, but I cannot tell you. Be patient."

Harry frowned but nodded. He did not want to get into an argument with his mother. The maiden then laid down her basket, waved her hand, and the basket disappeared.

"And do not try asking your uncle either" looking at her son's thoughtful face "He coming soon and will need his rest."

Harry smiled softly and went to his pocket. He took out a wand and said "You forgot your wand and Uncle Moony will have fit if he saw that you weren't prepared at all times."

Harry gave her the wand and look at her sternly. The maiden laughed and said playfully "Remus sounds like Mad-eye sometimes. Always giving me lectures but I would die if hear Lily out of you mouth too."

Harry laughed then held Lily's hand and said "I'm hungry and Uncle Moony is coming soon. You know how much he likes blueberry pancakes."

Lily smiled and said "Fine but no pranking him." Harry smiled mischievously and then ran deeper into the forest. Lily had a sad smile and walk right after him.

_How should I tell Harry that he is so much like his __fa__ther_


	2. Uncle Moony

Harry ran through the forest to see if his Uncle Moony was back. Moony was different from Harry and his mother; Moony was a werewolf. Harry remembered that his mother said that Moony was always the loner of the kingdom because he was a "dark creature." Harry knew that his uncle could never walk freely in the Gryffindor kingdom because of what he is.

Harry slowed down and suddenly stopped. His smile turned to a frown and he thought that people like the King and Queen, were just plain stupid. His Uncle Moony was the smartest person in the entire kingdom, but people could not look past his "curse." Harry hated people who were thick-headed, and will always defend the people he loved. "

"HARRY!" yelled his mother.

Harry smiled brightly, his mother only yelled when his Uncle Moony was home. Harry raced through the forest.

Lily was waiting for her usually punctual son. She sighed and muttered "That boy never hurries."

She looked around and stood proudly at what she and Remus had accomplished. They found a small, but big enough clearing, to fit a small and cozy shack. There was a place for a fire pit, and the trees surrounded the area like a barrier. It was deep in the forest where no one would find them and the creatures would not be disturbed. Lily smiled happily at her home.

Lily heard a voice and smiled when she heard who it was. A hand touches her shoulder and playfully says "Thinking again Lily."

Lily smiled and turns around to face a man. He had sandy-blond hair with a few gray hairs. He was a few inches taller than Lily, and he was lean in a healthy way. He had pale healthy skin, with some wrinkles, and his eyes were amber. They sparkled with joy but had flecks of sadness and despair.

Lily smiled and said "Someone has to around here."

He gave out a chuckle; his amber eyes met her emerald ones, and said "Please everyone knows that I am the smart one."

Lily smirked and her eyes show amusement "Well, Remus – great-oh-smart one – perhaps we should both make a healing potion and see which one is better."

Remus rolled his eyes and sarcastically said "Sure and after that we can burn down the forest." They both laughed at the same time, and Lily gave him a hug.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a voice calls out "UNCLE MOONY!" Remus turned around and saw Harry running toward him. He opened his arms and embraced Harry.

"I missed you, Uncle Moony" said Harry.

Remus chuckled "Lily was too strict…as usula."

Remus looked into Harry's eyes and sensed curiosity. "Harry, do you want to tell me something?"

Harry opened his mouth, but looked at his mother. Lily was standing across from them; her arms across her shoulders in an angry state, and her eyes were giving the "look."

Harry gulped and said "No Uncle Moony, I'm just happy you here again.

Harry gave a fake smile and said "How about we play in the lake?"

Remus was curious to know why Harry switched the subjects and lying to his face. Remus look at Lily and Lily suddenly turned her head and look in the other direction.

Remus frowned at this and said "Harry I need to rest for a bit, how about we play later? Harry smiled and turned around.

He ran in the direction of the lake, calling out "I'm going to play around the lake, okay."

Remus smiled and took out his wand. In a swish he conjured two chairs. He sat in one and looked up at Lily, and patted the other chair. Lily smiled nervously, she knew that Remus hated if anyone was keeping secrets from him, especially if it was Lily and Harry.

She started to say "Remus, you need to get some rest."

Remus snorted and said "I'll go to sleep later; you need to tell me what is going on."

Lily sighed and she sat down "Harry has been asking about him." Remus's amber eyes went from curiosity to concerned "Already?"

Lily laughed softly "Moony, he's ten years old, we knew he would have been asking about him sooner or later."

Remus laughed and then sighed "Has ten years passed already…time goes by fast."

Lily stood up frustrated "I know Remus, I know, Harry grew up and now he wants to know everything. He has been asking every creature in this forest about his father."

Lily put her hands on her temples, and started to massage them.

"Remus what do I do?"

Lily looked at him waiting for him to answer. Remus looked at his best friend, his sister in everything but blood, and sighed "Tell him the basic story and why we are here, tell him on his eleventh birthday."

Lily nodded sadly and sat back down. She put her head on his shoulder and asked "Remus, do you feel it?"

Remus looked at Lily and said nothing. Lily sighed, stood up, and said "I'm going to look for Harry."

Lily walked away and called out "Get some rest Moony."

Remus looked down, and then looked directly at the sky; he could tell there would be a storm brewing; a storm that would shatter the life of his best friend and his godson.

Remus looked back at the ground and chuckled lightly.

"I feel it too."


	3. Prince James and Lord Sirius

"_Ugh, why me"_ thought James.

James was facing the window looking sadly at the kingdom that will be his soon.

_"I can't believe she invited another girl to come."_

James turned around, frustrated, and laid on his bed. He wanted to go back to sleep, where he dreamt of his future with her.

_"Don't think about that"_ and James shook his head.

Suddenly a loud crack filled the room. "Prince James, your mother wants you in the dining room now" said the house-elf. It was wearing a shirt with the Potter Family crest.

"Thank you Winky" said James.

James got up and went to the mirror. He had to make sure he looks presentable to his mother. James looked at himself and smiled.

_"I sure had grown these past years"_ thought James.

He had raven-black hair that stuck up at the back; it was a Potter men curse. He was well-built, and had hazel-brown eyes. Those eyes made everyone feel at home just by looking at them. It also made the ladies swoon at his feet.

James left his room and went to see his parents. He went into the dining room and saw his parents eating. His father, King Harold, looked like an older copy of James. The only difference was that his hair had a few thin streaks of gray hair, and his eyes were dark chocolate brown. His mother, Queen Victoria, had blonde hair, and her eyes were hazel-brown; the same eyes as James.

"Good morning mother and father" said James.

"Ah...good morning son" said King Harold.

"You look well today" said Queen Victoria.

"Thank you mother" said James and went to his place at the table.

His father sat at the head of the table, his mother at the King's left, and James sat at his father's right.

"You may sit son" said his father.

James bowed his head and sat down.

They ate quietly until his mother spoke "James as you know the Duke of Hufflepuff's daughter will be arriving tomorrow."

James inwardly groaned, he couldn't stand these "visits" from daughters of the dukes, lords, and the worst of them all; royalty.

James suddenly remembered something "Mother, I believed you forgotten that Lord Black will be visiting today, and staying for a couple of weeks."

James smirked, while his father was amused at his wife's expression.

"Uh...yes...well that won't be a problem. Sirius will join us for our meal, and then leave you and the Duke's daughter alone for awhile" smiled Queen Victoria.

James smile faltered a little, sighed, and then asked "Your right mother, but may I asked, what is her name?"

Queen Victoria smiled and said "Her name is Susan Bones, and you know that the Bones are the most influential besides the King."

James nodded his head and all three of them continued eating.

For the second time that day, a loud crack filled the room.

"Your highnesses, Lord Black has arrived" said a house-elf.

"Thank you" said King Harold.

The house-elf nodded, bowed, and disappear with another loud crack. James looked eagerly at his parents. They sighed and signaled to him that he was excused. James got up, said thank you, and left.

James walked to the entrance of the castle, thoughts pondering about his best friend.

Sirius and James had been best friends since they were three. Sirius's father was the Lord of the Slytherin Kingdom, and when he died, Sirius became the new Lord of Slytherin. Their friendship created the alliance between the Slytherin kingdom and the Gryffindor kingdom. In fact it was the only alliance, since his mother did not want him to marry anyone from the Slytherin Kingdom.

James remembered the chart that had every kingdom's lord, dukes, and royalty. He also remembered how boring it was to learned all that, and that his mother drilled it in his head. In fact he can remember it perfectly now:

**Gryffindor Kingdom:**

Royalty: King Harold Potter

Lord: Lord Frank Longbottom

Duke: Duke Arnold Weasley

**Slytherin**** Kingdom:**

Royalty: King Tom Riddle

Lord: Lord Sirius Black

Duke: Duke Lucius Malfoy

**Ravenclaw**** Kingdom:**

Royalty: King Xavier Lovegood

Lord: Lord Terry Boot

Duke: Duke John Parkinson

**Hufflepuff**** Kingdom:**

Royalty: King Sean Abbott

Lord: Lord Ernie Macmillian

Duke: Duke Edgar Bones

James shivered as he thought about the chart. He hated the fact that everyone must fight for power and so the only resolution was to marry higher social status of different kingdoms to keep peace.

James continued walking till a voice called out "Jamie boy, over here."

James smiled at that voice, turned around, and said "Hey snuffles, did you get lost in the big castle!"

Sirius ran toward James and frowned when he reach him "How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me snuffles?!?"

Too many times too count" said James.

James looked at his best friend. Sirius was just as tall as James and just as built as him. Sirius had black hair that reach too his neck, and stunning blue eyes.

"I'm too pretty for people like you to stare at me, James" said Sirius.

James laughed and said "Lets go riding; I'm getting sick of this conceited air that you brought."

Sirius let out a bark like laughed and nodded. As they walked James shivered and Sirius asked "Are you okay?" James nodded but looked back.

_"Why am I getting the feeling that something big is going to happen soon?"_


	4. Painful Memories

"_Uhh__…he takes forever"_ thought Sirius.

He was lying on James bed, and was very bored. He got up and went to James window. His face broke into a grin when he thought about James being stuck with that crazy girl, Susan Bones. She had weird blue eyes that were so plain, fake blond hair, and talked way too much. She was definitely not James type, but then again, only one girl has ever been his type.

Sirius shook his head; those thoughts brought back some bad memories. He looked away from the window and went to sit on James bed again. He hated to wait for James when he was "busy" with some new girl; just so he can make his mother happy.

_"Maybe I can search his room. Yeah, I am so going to search his room!"_

Sirius face broke into another grin. He looked around James room. It was pretty big with red and gold colors.

Sirius headed to the closet. He took out his wand and checked if they were any "hidden" places. He didn't find anything interesting though. Suddenly Sirius went crazy looking for something, anything that was interesting. A few minutes later Sirius was sitting on James bed again. He was disappointed that his best friend had nothing to hide.

Sirius looked around the room again and his eyes landed on a dresser. He wondered if anything interesting was in there.

_"Well, I will never know till I find out.__"_

The dresser had three drawers. Sirius opened the first drawer and it had nothing. The second drawer had socks that were surprisingly not red or gold. The third drawer was weird because it just had ton of blank parchment. Sirius wondered what James would need a drawer just for blank parchment.

Sirius's face, again, broke into a crazy but happy grin.

_"Little Jamie is hiding something in this drawer" _thought Sirius.

He then searched the whole drawer. His hand then felt something hard. Sirius grabbed it, took it out, and then closed the drawer.

Sirius sat down on James bed, for the third time, and thought _"I wonder what's in this box." _

The box was medium-sized, and it looked like it was made from oak. Sirius took out his wand and said "alohomora."

The box did not open. Sirius growled, waved his wand, pointed to the box saying even louder "Reveal your secrets."

The box did not open. Sirius yelled in frustration, and threw the box. The box turned upside down and in the light; you could see something was written.

Sirius was curious again, so he went to pick up the box and went back to James bed. He looked at the box and in the left-corner it had words that were engraved in gold. It said:

_**Marauder's Box**_

"_Marauder…"_ thought Sirius.

Then his eyes widen and looked at the box.

He picked up his wand and muttered "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

The box slowly opened. Sirius gulped, he knew that whatever was in this box was just going to bring painful memories. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know what was inside. Sirius slowly put his hand in the box. He closed his eyes and pulled out what he thought were pieces of parchments. He opened his eyes and saw that he pulled out three pictures.

Sirius turned over the first picture and let out his breath in relief. The picture showed him and James around ten years ago. James had his armed around him and they both were laughing. Sirius smiled sadly, those were wonderful times. He put the picture down and took the second picture. He turned it around and gasped. The picture showed James laughing, Sirius was put-out (probably the joke was around him), and him…

"_Remus__, that's __Remus__"_ thought Sirius.

Sirius closed his eyes and thought about Remus. Sirius, James, and Remus used to be close friends, not just close, but best friends. They were the Marauders; the kingdom's mischief. They shared secrets, protected each other, and of course caused trouble. They knew each other since they were five, and became the best of friends when they found out that Remus was bitten.

Remus was a werewolf ever since he was little. They found out when they were ten years old. They protected him from the hateful villagers who just wanted to kill Remus. They were so close until he disappeared ten years ago.

Sirius sighed and thought _"Where did he go?"_

He put the picture down and pick up the next picture and gasped for the second time. The picture showed James smiling and holding her…

"_Lily, Lily Evans"_ thought Sirius.

This girl hated the Marauders the moment she saw their first prank. This girl soon became Remus's best friend. This girl taunted Sirius but then supported him in his time of need. This girl was the girl that James fell in love with.

"Hey Sirius what are you doing" asked James as he opened the door.

Sirius yelped and grabbed the pillow to hide the box. The picture was still in his hands.

"Nothing James, nothing at all" said Sirius.

James came in the room, looked at Sirius suspiciously. Sirius smiled sheepishly and suddenly put his hands behind his back.

James noticed and said "What are hiding Sirius?"

Sirius shook his head "Nothing, so how was your date?"

James closed his door and went to Sirius. "It was okay. She talked way too much though, and don't change the subject."

Sirius frowned "I'm not changing the subject."

James said "fine."

They stared at each other for a second until James yelled liar and said "accio papers."

Sirius felt the picture leave his hand and saw the other two pictures leaving too. James caught the three pictures and grinned madly.

"So what are you hiding…" started James as he turned the picture. "

James…" started Sirius but it was too late.

James smiled as he saw the first picture. His smiled faded when he saw the second picture. James whispered "Remus…"

He then looked at the last picture and his eyes widen. James let go of the other pictures and looked at the third one.

"_Lily…"_ thought James.

He saw himself smiling and holding Lily. She was also smiling and she was laughing. Her red hair shined and her green eyes sparkled with joy. They were happy that day, their lives were planned out, and they were supposed to be together forever. That was until she disappeared along with Remus, and nobody saw her after that.

Sirius saw his best friend just stare into the picture. He looked sadly and went to pick up the other pictures. He then went to put it into the little oak box, but then he saw something. He pulled it out and it was a silver necklace. It had a pendant shaped as a lily. In the center of the lily was a beautiful green emerald.

_"Lily's necklace, she gave it back to James with that horrible letter__" _

James looked up at Sirius and saw him holding something. It was Lily's necklace. James looked angrily, grabbed the pictures and the necklace, and put it back in the box.

He took out his wand and muttered "Mischief Managed."

He then looked at Sirius angrily and said "Don't ever touch that box, those pictures, and never ever touch that necklace. Do you understand Padfoot, don't ever open that box again."

James left the room and slammed the door hard.

Sirius flinched when he heard the door being slammed. Sirius put the box back into the drawer and cursed at himself.

_"Why did I bring back so many painful memories?"_


	5. Returning to the Forest

Harry ran through the forest, behind him was Remus.

Remus yelled "Harry slow down, your mother will kill me if anything happen to you!"

Harry smirked and said "Today is my birthday, she won't yell at me."

Harry stopped and waited for his Uncle Moony to catch up.

Remus finally caught up, fell to the ground panting "Harry…when did you learn how to run really fast."

Harry laughed "I guess when you turn eleven years old, or maybe you're becoming too old Uncle Moony."

Remus gave him a playful glare and then smiled; his nephew finally tuned eleven. Then Remus's smile faded, today was the day that Harry was going to find out the truth about his father.

_Lily must be a nervous wreck._

Harry noticed that Remus had a sad look in his eyes.

Harry took Remus's hand and said "Uncle Moony, why do you look so sad?"

Remus looked into Harry's emerald eyes, the eyes of Lily but a he was a clone of his father.

Remus cleared his voice "No reason, I just remembered that I had to go into town today, that's all."

Harry looked suspiciously at his uncle but nodded his head. They walk back to home, where an impatient Lily was waiting.

* * *

Sirius hated going into town. Women flung themselves at him, and men feared him for he is Lord of the Slytherin Kingdom. Sirius also hated going into the Apothecary but since he was the only one, except for the King and Queen that were allowed in the Gryffindor Kingdom, which you could find rare potion ingredients. The Gryffindor Kingdom was the only place you could find ingredients for a strong sleeping potion. His cousin, Queen Bellatrix, always had nightmares around this time.

As Sirius was looking for the ingredients, a man walked in. He had blond hair and blue eyes.

He began looking in the shelves, muttering "Heredity potion, heredity potion, where is that damn potion."

Sirius knew exactly where it was, picked it up, and tapped the man's shoulder. The blue-eye man turned around, his eyes widened at who he saw. Sirius looked suspiciously at the man, this man felt strangely familiar.

Sirius cleared his voice "Ahem, umm…I couldn't help hearing that you needed a heredity potion; so I found it for you."

The man looked at the potion, grabbed it from Sirius's hand, and went to pay.

When he was finished paying, he went to the door, but looked back Sirius saying "It's very rude eavesdrop when people are talking."

Sirius laughed "Yea, even if he was talking to himself." The man looked at him, a playful gleam in his eye, but walked out.

Sirius was surprised by two things: first, this man did not look at him with contempt, and secondly this man reminded him of a long ago friend, one who disappear eleven years ago.

Sirius muttered "strange…" and continued looking for his ingredients.

* * *

The man ran from the Apothecary to the Forbidden Forest. He ran in the forest, and stopped when he felt he was safe. He lean and sat down against a tree, and sighed. He took out his wand and muttered a few words. His blond hair turned into sandy-blond hair, and the blue eyes turned into the sparkling amber eyes. Remus knew that he was closed into getting caught. He had seen Sirius walked in town a couple of times, but this was the first time that he actually talked to him.

Remus smiled, _Sirius hasn't change much, __he__ was still that playful mutt_.

He looked at the heredity potion and sighed. Remus was going to give this potion to Harry, but now he wasn't sure if he would give it to him.

_Maybe I should wait till he's older, a year older_, thought Remus.

He got up, and started walking back to camp. Harry and Lily, especially Lily, would be furious if he was late.

* * *

"Come on James, just one quick trip in the forest. You haven't been there in ages. What's the point of owning a forest if you don't go in it," Sirius said as he was tugging James's arm.

James glared at him, tugged his arm away from Sirius's hands and said "No, I don't want to go in the FORBIDDEN forest. Besides, you never ask me to go into the forest, what do you want that's in there?"

James looked accusingly at Sirius waiting for his answer. Sirius looked away from James's hazel eyes. The truth was that Sirius saw that man from the Apothecary run into the Forbidden Forest, but he was not going to tell James that.

Sirius looked at James, smirked, and said "And doesn't it make it more exciting to go into a FORBIDDEN forest, and besides you have been there…"

James had a gloomy face, his eyes just stared blankly "Yeah, fine Padfoot, we'll go on your little adventure, but we leave right away if we see anything dangerous."

Sirius smiled, ignored the fact that James used a long forgotten nickname, and went into the forest.

James had a bad feeling as he followed Sirius. James looked back; he felt that once he went into the forest, he will find something that will change his life forever.

"Damn you Sirius," James muttered and followed his best friend into the forest.


	6. The Birthday Party

Music playing, feet dancing, and people talking; these were the only sounds in the forest. The centaurs were along the trees, all of them playing beautiful melodies.

One centaur stood in the center, cleared his voice, and said "Friends, we are gather today to celebrate the eleventh year of our fawn, Harry!"

Everyone cheered, and all the creatures of the forest came to celebrate young Harry's eleventh birthday.

Harry sat in the middle, and looked shyly at all the guests. He hated to be the center of attention, but his mother wanted him to have a splendid birthday. Harry glanced over at his mom, and saw her talking to Uncle Moony. Her beautiful ruby red hair was tied back, but her eyes were very sad. Harry frowned, he did not want his mother to be sad today; all week she put up a smile but her eyes showed strange emotions. Harry suddenly had an idea, and went to talk to the centaur, Bane.

Lily sighed; she did not want to tell Harry anything.

Remus looked concernedly at his best friend "Lily maybe you should wait a little longer before you tell Harry anything."

Lily looked at Remus, and then looked away "Moony, I would do anything to not say a word, but you know Harry; he will figure out the truth."

Lily looked at her raven-haired son. He got up from his seat, and went to talk to Bane.

Lily looked at Remus again "I'm afriad Moony. I'm afraid that he will hate me for running away. I'm afraid he will hate me for not telling him sooner. I'm afraid he will leave, leave the safety of the forest, and try to find him."

Remus saw his friend, sitting there and almost to tears. Remus hugged her, and glanced at Harry. Harry made a movement with his hand, and Remus understood. The melodies became faster and the creatures started dancing around the fire. Remus let go of Lily, and stood up. Lily looked up and saw Remus hold out his hand.

Remus smiled "Lily, will you do me the honor of having a dance with me?"

Lily laughed softly "Of course, Moony."

Lily grabbed his hand, and Remus pulled her up.

They walked toward the fire, and started dancing to a cheerful tune. They both started laughing, and Lily grabbed Harry. All three of them started laughing, and all expected to dance all night. The three did not sense two men coming closer, ready to disrupt their peaceful lives unknowingly.

* * *

James and Sirius went deeper in the forest. Silence engulfed them and it seemed that it was going to be like that for a long time, until James stopped.

James looked around, and said "Sirius we need to leave. Let's go back."

Sirius stopped walking and turned back to stare at his usually courageous best friend

"James, you said that if we saw something, then we will leave. I don't see anything. In fact it's pretty quiet here."

James walked in front of Sirius and talked quietly "When we…us…I went in here, I could always sense the creatures, but now I don't sense anything. It's like there is nothing here…"

Sirius looked around curiously but then shrugged "Then it's easier to explore if all the creatures went out to a party."

James glared at Sirius "Padfoot, we had plenty of times of going in the forest before, so what's so special about today?"

Sirius sighed "Prongs, today I met this guy in the apothecary. He was different and I saw him run toward here."

James looked at his friend strangely "What do you mean different?"

Sirius looked down at the ground, not wanting to see James face when he said this "James he reminded me of Remus. Remus was the only one to have the guts to talk to me like that."

James eyes widened and his body went into shock. If Sirius thinks that the guy from the apothecary was Remus, then maybe Lily was around here too.

James looked at his friend "Well let's see if we can find this guy."

Sirius smiled and the two continue going deeper in the forest.

* * *

The music was still playing and the creatures were still dancing around the fire. Lily had started dancing with Harry, and the two were laughing as they twirled around the fire.

Harry turned around and yelled "Uncle Moony, come and join us!"

Remus laughed as he went toward the fire. He took Lily's hand and they both danced. Harry was grabbed by an elf, and the two danced around the flaming fire.

Remus smiled as his nephew laughed. Harry was having such as good time, and everything was simple for now. He looked at Lily and saw her also looking at Harry. A smile was on her face, and her emerald eyes sparkled with joy. She looked at Remus, and they both started laughing. Remus twirled her around, and all the centaurs cheered. The music became louder, and the creatures became dancing a lot more.

Remus stopped dancing with Lily and went to sit back down. He couldn't help feeling that something was going to happen. Remus looked back at the forest, something was in there, and something was coming.

James and Sirius were again walking in comfortable silence. Both were thinking about the man in the apothecary and what secrets he was hiding.

Suddenly James stopped, and Sirius turned around "Hey prongs, why did you stop?"

James said "Sirius shut up and be quiet."

Sirius glared at him but followed his commands. James tried to block out the sounds of the forest, and then he heard a faint melody coming from left of him.

James whispered "Sirius do you hear that?"

Sirius looked confusingly at his best friend but then tried to block out the sounds. He then heard that faint melody and his face brighten.

Sirius said "I know that tune. My cousin studied the centaurs for a bit, and brought back a song they play at gatherings. James centaurs don't have gatherings until the year ends, they are celebrating something else."

James looked around the forest, and then pointed to the west "The music is coming from there, we'll just follow the music, and we will find out what's going on."

Sirius nodded and the two turned to the left to find who the centaurs were playing for.

* * *

The centaurs continued playing wonderful melodies and everyone just sat down to listen.

Then a courageous elf yelled "Miss Lily should dance the next song!"

All the creatures started to cheer and yell "Yes, Miss Lily should dance!"

Remus laughed and pushed Lily to the center.

Harry smiled "Mom you dance beautifully and everyone enjoys watching you."

Lily smiled warmly "Fine, Miss Lily will dance in honor of the beautiful birthday boy."

The centaurs started playing a slow but beautiful melody, not knowing that two men were following their tune.

* * *

James knew that he was getting closer. He heard the music getting louder but then stop. Sirius started to ask why but then both of them heard cheering, and then they heard the word dance. James and Sirius looked at each other, and walked quietly. Suddenly a slow but beautiful melody engulfed the forest. The forest swayed to the music, and James knew that he was getting closer to the site.

Before Sirius knew, James started running at full speed.

Sirius yelled "Stop James, you don't know what's out there!"

James did not stop nor acknowledge that he heard his best friend. Sirius sighed and started running after James. The beautiful music became louder and Sirius stopped when he saw James standing there.

Sirius panted "James…why did you run…James?"

James did not answer Sirius's question and Sirius turned around to see what James was looking at.

There was a blazing fire in a center of a campground. The centaurs were playing the beautiful music, and all the creatures were sitting watching the beautiful maiden. She had long ruby hair, and it was tied back. She was dancing elegantly around the fire, and her eyes were closed. Sirius and James tried to look closer at her, she seemed familiar. The melody stopped, and the beautiful maiden stopped as well. She took a bow, and everyone started clapping.

Suddenly a voice cried out "That was a beautiful dance."

The maiden laughed "Thank you, Remus, of course it was for the honor of the birthday boy."

James and Sirius stood there shock, and they both jumped out of where they were hiding. They both cried out "REMUS!"

Suddenly the peaceful gathering went into chaos. All the creatures ran in the forest, and the centaurs ran to their homes. The beautiful melodies went away. The fire was still blazing but there was no more happiness in the camp.

The maiden turned around, Remus turned around, and the young birthday boy turned around to see their intruders.


	7. Running, Hiding, and a theory

Lily knew that she could never be safe. When she found out that she was a wizard from a family of muggleborns, she knew that she will never be safe. The villagers always attacked her, and the kingdom was never kind to her. She thought that had changed when she met James, and soon her life became safer.

Then she becane pregnant and she knew that false sense of security was over. She was forced to run away with Remus, and she protected them as much as she could. Now, James stand before her, and that sense of security was gone, they were found.

Lily lost her sense momentarily; she grabbed Remus and Harry's hand and ran deeper into the forest. She ran left, right, and then left. She ran in zigzag directions in order to confuse them. During their escape Lily let go of Remus's and Harry's hand; Remus grabbed his wand. They ran even faster until Harry tripped, and fell.

Suddenly a stupefy spell came their way and missed barely. Lily ran back to help Harry but another stupefy spell came toward them. Harry closed his eyes and a shield protected Lily from the stupefy spell. Lily smiled proudly at her son for a second, but soon lifted him up and started running toward Remus.

Remus grabbed both of them, and hid behind a tree.

Remus whispered "I'll distract them, and you run toward one of the creatures of the forest. They will hide you, and I will come and get you after I'm done dealing with them."

Lily glared at Remus "No Remus, the odds are not in your favor. If they capture you then you will be forced to go back."

Harry glanced at his mother and his uncle, and then looked up from their hiding place. He saw nothing, but he knew that the two strange men would find them soon.

* * *

As soon as Harry turned his head away, a stag and a dog where looking not too far away. The stag suddenly transformed into a man. James glanced at the dog, it was sniffing the air, trying to catch the scent of their long ago friends. The dog suddenly stopped when it saw James, and also transformed back into a man.

Sirius looked around and said "I think they went this way."

James just nodded and started walking in that direction.

Sirius sighed "James, they ran away for a reason, they don't want to come back."

James ignored Sirius "Turn back into Padfoot, maybe we can find their scent again."

Sirius stopped walking "James, are you even listening to me? Lily and Remus do not want to come back, they probably heading to another kingdom along with their son! Lets just leave them alone."

James turned around and growled "The kid is not Remus's son. And I will not allow them to leave the Gryffindor Kingdom!"

James continued walking, not bothering to check if Sirius will follow. Sirius was stunned for a moment but then started running after James.

Sirius caught up with James, and panted "Prongs, what you mean that the kid isn't Remus's son?"

James stopped walking and muttered "Did you even get a look at the kid? I only got a glance of him, but I am sure he isn't Remus's son. He looks more like…me."

Sirius eyes widened "Are you sure James? I mean Lily wouldn't leave if it was yours…or maybe that was the reason that she did leave?"

James gave Sirius a questioning look "What are you talking about Padfoot?"

Sirius ignored James's question and continue with his theory "I thought that Lily left because she had Remus's kid. But now you say that that wasn't Remus's kid but yours. So Lily should not have left since that was your kid but left for a different reason. Lily never like being pushed around, but maybe she was scared because someone forced her to leave…"

James just stared at his best friend during his rambling. James was taking in the information but to him it did not add up.

"Okay Sirius, lets say your theory was right and someone forced Lily to leave. But who forced her to leave, and why would they do that?"

Sirius did not look at his best friend for in fear of telling James who he thought would be able to do that. They're a whole load of people who would force Lily to leave, especially Queen Victoria. James has always adored the idea of the perfect family. James thought that his mother was perfect; there was no fault in her.

Sirius of course had a completely different idea; Queen Victoria was not originally from the Gryffindor Kingdom. Everything in her attitude suggested that she probably moved here, but was not born here. Queen Victoria had all the attributes that pointed that she could have come from the Ravenclaw or even the Slytherin Kingdom.

James, of course, got tired of Sirius's quietness and yelled "Look Sirius we can stand here and wait for you to stop thinking, or we can find Lily, Remus, and the kid."

Sirius jumped at James's yelled but nodded his head anyway; it's time to find them.

* * *

Lily was frightened, if they were brought back to the Kingdom then certain consequences would be held. She looked at Remus, who was keeping watch. Lily knew that Remus would be the first to die since of his "curse." Lily just wanted to find James and Sirius, and cast an oblivate on them; just like all the other men who had stumble to her home. All those men just remembered emerald eyes, and spin tales of what had happen in the forest. When Remus came home from visiting the village, he would tell them stories of men who saw "the maiden."

Lily looked at her son. Harry was sitting behind, and glancing around to make sure where they would run if they were found.

Harry knew the moment he saw James, that he met his father. Emerald eyes met Emerald eyes, and Harry spoke quietly "So my father is the prince of the Gryffindor Kingdom?"

Remus looked sadly at Harry, and Lily could only nod sadly.

Harry looked away from their eyes "So why are we in hiding? He can protect us, we won't die."

Remus and Lily laughed softly, and Lily said "James can't protect us, especially if someone higher than him wants to kill us."

Harry's eyes widened "That means either the King or Queen wants to kill us."

Remus nodded "Yes Harry, and if we are brought back to the Kingdom, then we will be murder."

All three of them jumped slightly when they heard a familiar bark.

Remus grabbed tightly on his wand, and whispered "I will distract them, and you two will run for safety."

Remus gave them no time to argue, and jumped out of their hiding place to confront their intruders.

James saw Remus come out of nowhere, and looked around for Lily and her son.

Sirius stared straightly into Remus's eyes "Moony we just want to talk, we won't hurt you."

Remus laughed softly "It's not you that I'm scared of. Why can't you just leave us alone?"

James was about to talk but Sirius yelled "Accio Remus's wand!"

Remus was surprised when his wand flew out of his hand and into Sirius's hand.

Sirius smirked "It would be much safer if you didn't have your wand."

Sirius pointed his wand at Remus and said "It is also safer if we talked in the castle."

Lily was scared and whisper to Harry "Stay here."

Lily jumped out and yelled "Stupefy!"

The spell was fired but Sirius ducked out of the way. James was surprised that Lily came out, but then grabbed his wand and yelled "Accio Lily's wand." Lily's wand flew out of her hand, and she lunged toward it.

James caught her, and told her "Lily we just want to talk."

Lily snarled "Yeah, then why can't we talk here? Why try to take us to the castle?"

Remus ran toward Lily, blocking her from Sirius and James.

Remus talked in a soft voice "Why didn't you leave Lily?"

Lily glared at Remus "And leave you to die. I would never abandon you, especially to your death."

James was surprised at Lily's words "Lily we would never kill Remus or you."

Lily narrowed her eyes at James "You take us back to the castle, then you are practically leading us to our death."

Harry walked out of his hiding place. Everyone became quiet, until Lily said "Harry, go and don't look back."

Harry ignored his mother and said "Please my lord, don't take my mom and my uncle back to the castle. Uncle Moony is a werewolf, and the King will kill for that. My mother is never frightened but you threaten to take us away from the forest is scaring her to death."

James looked at the boy. Lily said his name was Harry, ironically named after his Grandfather. The boy was a Potter, he look almost exactly like James when he was little. The only things that Harry inherited from Lily were his sun-glowed skin and glowing emerald eyes.

James's eyes found Harry's eyes and said "I think someone needs to explain what happen all those years ago."


	8. Finding Them

Harry did not know what to do. This man, the Prince of the Gryffindor Kingdom, his father wanted answers just like him; but he tried to hurt his family. Harry nodded, but really he just wanted to leave, run away deeper in the forest. Harry looked at his mother, and saw how frighten she was. Lily looked into Harry's eyes, and she knew what she had to do.

She looked at Remus, and nodded. Remus smirked, and said to James "My liege, you will get your answers."

James narrowed his eyes "Don't call me that."

Lily smiled "Why, my lord, we can be hang for disrespecting you."

Lily took Harry's hand and held it tightly "And we live to respect you."

Remus grabbed Lily's hand "That is the life of the Kingdom's peasants."

A few seconds past and Sirius said "Look, we just want to know what happen, so tell us."

Lily dropped her smile "No, it is not your business."

Then Harry spoke up "We mean no disrespect, Lord Black, but we have to go."

And with that Harry said "Accio Remus's and Lily's wands!"

With those words Lily, Remus, and Harry took off after they got the wands. They ran deeper in the forest, not looking back, trying to escape their past. James and Sirius stood there shocked for a second, but snapped to their senses and ran after them. Suddenly James stopped running, Sirius looked at him surprised, but he looked ahead and saw that Lily stopped running.

Lily smirked and Sirius thought she looked like his cousin Bella for a second

"Lily, come back."

Suddenly the trees rustled in the wind, and the two Marauders came face-to-face with a centaur.

The centaur grinned wickedly at them "Your Highnesses, please leave the forest, you upset the children of the Lady."

James eyes widened, centaurs never talk to any human, let alone defend them. Lily must have lived in the forest for a long time; to have the creatures loved them so much. James knew that he would not be able to talk to Lily on her turf.

James sighed sadly "Come on Padfoot, lets go."

Sirius looked surprised but nodded. James walked away from the centaur, and left without looking back. Sirius looked back, his eyes widened when he saw that they had disappeared.

* * *

Lily looked cautiously around, she trusted the centaurs, but it is necessary to be on your guard at all times.

Suddenly the centaur, Bane, appeared "Maiden, you and your loved ones are safe. The two have left, but they will be coming back."

Lily smiled slightly "Thank you for everything Bane, I owe you me life."

The centaur smiled softly "We will do anything to protect our foul, and his family."

Lily nodded and the centaur left.

Remus came behind her "So what are we going to do?"

Lily looked sadly at Remus "The creatures were kind enough to bring our things from the camp. We set it up here, and I will go into town tomorrow to pick up a few things. Maybe I can see if they told anyone about our existence."

Remus nodded "Okay, but I will come to town with you; the centaurs would love to spend a day with Harry."

Lily frowned; she did not want Remus to come to town with her. If he got caught, she would be devastated to lose her best friend, a man who was the closest thing she had to a brother.

Lily spoke "Remus, I don't think that's a good…"

Remus spoke before she could finish "No Lily, I am going to come with you." Lily nodded knowing it was no use trying to convince Remus to not go; he has always been a stubborn man.

* * *

James left the forest quickly as he could; all he could think about was to send the royal guards to search the forest. He was so into that thought that he could not hear his best friend yell for him.

Sirius finally caught up to him, grabbed his shoulders to stop him "James, why are you going so fast? Let's talk about this first."

James pushed Sirius away from him "There's nothing to talk about! I am going to tell the guards to search every single tree in that damn forest!"

James started walking toward the castle, but Sirius grabbed his arm, and turned him around "Do you think that's going to help, Potter? They are deathly scared of leaving that forest, and if they find out the guards are searching for them; then they'll probably leave the kingdom!"

James snorted "They would not leave Black. The Gryffindor Kingdom is their home, they would never leave it. Besides where would they go, all the kingdoms are in alliance with us. The other Kingdoms would be forced to tell us if they were there."

Sirius looked down and muttered "Not the Slytherin Kingdom. They take anyone who escaped the Gryffindor Kingdom."

James's eyes widened "What? That is against our alliance, the King can be hang for that!"

Sirius rolled his eyes "What alliance James? The only alliance is the friendship between me and you. And if they see me angry with you for even a second, a war can break out. You know this James!"

James glared at Sirius "Fine, but what does that has to do with Lily? Lily wouldn't leave; if she wanted to she could have left when Harry was born!"

Sirius smiled sadly, James was very sharp, especially when it came to Lily. Sirius knew that Queen Victoria had something to do with Lily, but James would never believe him. Queen Victoria had two different faces; just like Lily, just like a Slytherin.

Sirius sigh "Please James, give me time to convince them. Let me earn their trust, and then we can GENTLY persuade them to come back. Maybe they will tell us what happen all those years ago."

James looked away from Sirius's pleading eyes.

He sigh "Fine, I'll give you one day Padfoot. One day to convince them to come to the castle. I will not tell anyone where they are, but if you don't show up with them; guards will be searching the forest. I give you my Marauder's word."

Sirius nodded and stored the fact that James used a vow that was forgotten eleven years ago.

* * *

"I don't want you guys to go to town. Please stay here!" Harry yelled as Lily was putting on her cloak.

Lily sighed "Harry, we're just going to pick up a few things."

Harry glared at his mother "You can get caught, Uncle Moony can get caught, and I will lose you guys!!"

Lily hands froze, and tears were forming in her emerald eyes.

Remus, who had stayed quiet through the argument, said quietly "Harry, we are only going to pick up a few things to survive. We won't get caught."

Harry wanted to argue some more, but stop when he saw his Uncle's stubborn face. Harry scowled but nodded.

Remus smiled sadly "Come on, cub, I'll take you to Bane."

Lily and Remus were walking quietly out of the forest, no words were needed, for they were used to the comfortable silence. Remus stopped her before she reached the end of the forest, grabbed his wand, and muttered a few words.

Lily's rose red hair turned dark brown, her skin lost its glow, and her emerald eyes became a dark brown. Lily smiled slightly, took out her wand, and muttered a few words on Remus. Remus sandy-blond hair turned a lighter shade of brown, and his amber eyes turned light brown.

Lily smiled "Lets go big brother."

Remus chuckled "Ladies first, my dear little sister."

* * *

Sirius walked around town, staring at people who wore any glamour charm. James only gave him one day to find Lily and Remus, and convince them to come to the castle. Sirius knew that Lily and Remus had to go into town to pick up any supplies, and even hear a little gossip. All he had to do was to take a potion to detect anyone with a glamour charm, and look around town for a guy and a girl; Remus would never let Lily wander off by herself.

Sirius walked for an hour, and decided to enter a small but cozy bookstore.

He walked in, and called out "Hello…Mr. Granger, are you here today?"

A medium-sized man walked in. He had brown frizzy hair, and brown warming eyes.

He smiled at Sirius "Lord Black, it is a pleasure to see you again. Not many new books came in since I last seen you, but maybe you'll find something."

Sirius smiled "I'll just look in your new selections."

Sirius looked around for a second and said sheepishly "Um…where are your new selections."

Mr. Granger let out a laugh "These books are really pricey, so we did not put them on display. My daughter will take you to where they are."

Sirius nodded and as on cue a young girl appeared. She had brown frizzy hair to her shoulders, and also had brown eyes that showed intelligence.

She curtsey "Lord Black, it is a pleasure to meet you. My father's new selection will intrigue you."

Sirius's eyes widened, this little girl showed respect of the olden ages.

Sirius coughed "Your daughter is…um…very polite. How old is she and what is her name?"

Mr. Granger smiled proudly "Hermione is eleven years old. She is very bright for her age, takes after me of course."

Sirius nodded politely, and Hermione led him toward the back of the bookstore.

* * *

Two more people came into the store. One was a guy, and the other was a lady who looked like his little sister. The man stayed in the front, his eyes wandering to take in the surroundings.

The lady went up to the counter "Excuse me Sir; we are looking for a book, Mr…"

"My name is Mr. Granger, the fine owner of this bookstore, and you are?"

Mr. Granger looked expectantly at the two strangers.

The lady blushed a little "Many pardons Mr. Granger, my name is Elizabeth Smith, and over there is my older brother Dan Smith." Dan nodded his head

"You have a fine bookstore, Mr. Granger."

Mr. Granger, for the second time that day, looked around the store proudly. He instantly became friendlier "Why yes, it is a good store. Anyway, what book are you two looking for?"

Dan glanced around the store "We are…looking…for…"

Before Dan could finish, Elizabeth spoke "Do you have a copy of _The Four Kingdoms_?"

Mr. Granger smiled and called out "Hermione, can you get a copy of _The Four Kingdoms_?"

Dan looked shocked at Elizabeth's request, but stayed quiet.

Hermione came out, carrying a thick book, and looked at Elizabeth "You are a lucky person, madam; this is the last copy we have of this book."

Elizabeth smiled sweetly "Thank you, dear" and she turned to Mr. Granger "How much will this cost?"

Mr. Granger said in a happy tone "Fifteen gallons, Ms. Smith, you will learn all the customs of every Kingdom in that book."

Elizabeth nodded quickly and paid the man fifteen gallons. Mr. Granger yelled as Dan led Elizabeth out "Have a wonderful day!"

Both of them nodded and left the store.

* * *

Sirius came out of the back empty-handed to see Mr. Granger yell "Have a wonderful day!"

His eyes widened when he saw two people, a man and a woman, under a glamour charm. Sirius ran toward the counter "Mr. Granger, what did those people buy?"

Mr. Granger looked confused "Um…they bought _The Four Kingdoms_. A very fine book if you're studying all the Kingdom's customs and traditions."

Sirius ran out of the shop, ignoring Mr. Granger's comments, and looked around. Many people had small glamour charms on, probably to hide anything that looked unflattering, but they were no people with full glamour charms. Sirius was about to give up until he saw the same couple from the bookstore coming out of the Apothecary. Sirius chased after them, and saw them heading toward the forbidden forest.

Sirius ran closed to them, and hid silently when they went in. The man looked around to see if anyone was following them, and pushed the lady in. The lady scowled, and walked slowly as possible.

The man growled and whispered "This is no time to be playing games, Lily."

The lady giggled "Well don't push me next time." The couple went in, and Sirius put a silencing charm on himself and follow them.

Sirius followed them for a couple of minutes until they stopped. The couple looked at each, took out their wands, and muttered a spell while pointing their wand at each other. The man's brown hair turned into sandy-blond, and the brown eyes turned back into amber. The lady's brown hair turned into the rose red colored, and her eyes turned into brilliant emerald green.

Sirius smirked and yelled "Accio Remus's and Lily's wands!"

The wands flew out of their hands, and both turned to see who took them by surprised. Sirius was now standing, looking proud that he had them cornered as he twirled his wand.

Lily's eyes narrowed "What the bloody hell are you doing Black? Taking our wands, ready to capture and kill us, I never knew you hated me."

Sirius dropped his proud smile "I don't hate you Lily. I don't even want to take you to the castle, yet. I just want to talk."

Remus put on a fake smile and said in a fake happy voice "Oh really, Black, you don't want to get your reward. Even if you didn't, I'm sure _Prince_ Potter doesn't feel the same way."

Sirius looked hurt that his friend didn't believe him and called him by his surname. Sirius, with a hurt look, pleaded "Please Remus, James isn't here. I swear a Marauder's oath."

Remus looked suspiciously at Sirius and said nothing. Lily looked around, trying to find a way to escape without their wands.

Sirius was surrounded by silence for a moment but then spoke "Look, we can either talk or stand around in silence. Either way I win, I have your wands, and with one spell I can find Harry."

Sirius saw their reactions changed from anger to worry, but neither looked at him.

Sirius sighed "I know you don't trust me, James, or the Kingdom, but I can help if you tell me. I know someone is out to kill you, and I think I know who it is."

Lily and Remus looked at Sirius, hope in their eyes that someone has figured it out.

Sirius smiled softly "I think we can all be sure that Queen Victoria is not a Gryffindor…"

His smiled widened when he saw acknowledgment in their eyes.

Sirius said in a happy voice "Why don't we start from the beginning…"


	9. Challenges

Sirius was walking quietly behind Lily and Remus. He gripped their wands tighter, knowing that it was the only reason that they were even considering talking to him. Sirius's eyes dared to look at Remus, immediately turning away when the wolf's eyes met his. It was frightening to Sirius to see his that his closest friend had changed so much.

Remus was more serious and it seemed like his playful side has disappear. His confidence rose enormously, and maybe it was due to the fact that Remus had managed to control the beast inside of him. Sirius smiled faintly, remembering the time when they were sixteen, Remus fought to keep his wolf side buried in his mind. Every week, near the full moon, you could see how hard Remus fought to keep in control in all situations.

_James agreed with this idea completely, but I knew that it was a bad idea. Probably 'cause his mother told him and James always listened to his mother. Of course I didn't have the nerve to tell him…_

Suddenly Sirius looked around, Lily and Remus was gone.

_They couldn't have left, I still have their wands!_

Sirius walked one step forward, when suddenly a hand grabbed him, and pulled him back. Sirius landed on his ass and growled.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you!?!"

A cold voice answered him, "There's nothing wrong with us, Black, so keep your mouth shut and don't get lost again."

Sirius turned around to see Remus glaring at him.

They stood there for a moment until Sirius asked "Where's Lily?"

Remus shrugged his shoulders, "None of your business. Now get up."

Then Remus started walking deeper into the forest. Sirius sat there for a moment, then sprang up, catch up with Remus.

* * *

James sat at the table, spacing out while his mother was talking loudly to his father. James never understood how his mother managed to drag on every piece of news, from how the other kingdoms were becoming hostile to how many spoons that the house-elves were losing track off. James kept glancing at the door, silently waiting for Sirius to show up. Suddenly he heard his name being called.

"James, where is Lord Black?" his mother asked.

James glanced hesitantly at the door, "At an old friend' place. I thought he'll be here by now."

King Harold looked at his son strangely, "Maybe you should join them, is this old friend a friend of yours?"

James shrugged his shoulders; he knew very well that his friendship with Remus would abruptly end if the kid in the forest belonged to Remus. James could never forgive Remus if such a thing occurred. So going off and finding the two of them would be a waste of time, James trusted Sirius with all his heart and he knew that Sirius would find out the truth.

King Harold saw his son's struggle, something his son was not very well in hiding; even from the King himself whose legilimency was worse than a peasant's. It was a shamed that the practiced of occumencly could never fully be understood by a Potter. The King cleared his throat, knowing that his wife and son would obediently raise their heads.

"You know, son, Sirius is only staying for a few more days, and the next time he will return is during Christmas. Spend as much time as you can with him now."

James nodded and got up. Queen Victoria wanted to protest but change her mind when she saw that the king wouldn't have it any other way. James muttered thank you and left the dining hall.

When he left, Queen Victoria glared at her husband.

"What are you thinking? Let Black become friends with someone else!"

King Harold narrowed his eyes at the Queen, "Lower your tone, Victoria."

Queen Victoria lowered her head in mock shame, her eyes calculating her next move. The King sighed, knowing that his wife would not let up until she had her say. He let the moments pass by to preserve his patience.

"My dear Queen, you know that their friendship is the only alliance between the Slytherin Kingdom and the Gryffindor Kingdom, since you won't let him marry anyone from the Slytherin Kingdom."

Queen Victoria raised her head and scoffed, "The Slytherin has gotten very weak if they accepted the friendship between my son and their Lord. To tell you the truth, they have been insecure since King Riddle's daughter was kidnapped years ago. The King has become very short-tempered, and the Queen lays in her sorrows. As if it was our fault that they did not have a sense of security, I never allowed James out of my sight."

King Harold said nothing of her rant and Queen Victoria decided it was safe to continue.

"I say we force James to end his friendship with Black. Then we send an army to invade their kingdom, if we take it over, the Gryffindor Kingdom will be invincible."

King Harold stood up angrily and glared at the unsurprising Queen.

"I am a king of peace. And I demand that you keep your devious plans to yourself, or you will be banned from this kingdom."

Queen Victoria sipped her wine, gradually letting it seep down her throat. She knew that her husband was a man of purity and righteousness, something she did not pride herself on. Her anger was gradually fading, and she smirked at her beloved King.

"You cannot banish your Queen, my majesty. Now sit, and enjoy your meal."

King Harold vehemently spoke, "How can I enjoy my meal, when I have a viper ready to strike at me."

King Harold walked away from the grand dining table and spoke without turning around.

"And do not think about forcing my son to do anything or you will be executed. You have already tricked one of the Potter men. I do not want it to become two."

King Harold left without an answer. Queen Victoria started fiddling with her spoon, smirking

"Oh, my foolish king, you would execute me right now if you knew what I did to our son's love."

* * *

Sirius kept walking in uncomfortable silence behind Remus. He looked around for Lily hoping that she can break the thick tension in the air. How ironic that he and Remus were tense like this, seeing since they were boys, they were the most comfortable with each other. Sirius started fidgeting as he walked, and his eyes glanced everywhere. Suddenly he walked into Remus and fell to the ground for the second time of the day. Remus rolled his eyes and helped Sirius up. Sirius mumbled a sorry and turned away.

Remus smiled slightly "Still impatient, I see."

Sirius scowled "I'm not impatient. In fact, I am the most patient Lord there is."

Remus chuckled, "Still the same Padfoot to me."

Sirius smiled sadly at Remus. He remembered when he and James were chasing the three of them in the forest, and Harry knew Remus's nickname. Sirius wondered how much Remus told young Harry about the old days, when all were calm and life actually made sense.

Remus glared at Sirius and wanted to ask him what was wrong. Strange as it sounded, Remus could not find the words to comfort his old friend. He pondered sadly of what had become between the two of them, they never had a problem before when speaking with each other, and yet now they were too afraid to take a glance at each other.

Sirius spoke quietly, "Harry knew your nickname and I have a hunch he knows mine as well. What did you tell Harry of us?"

Remus sighed "I told him about Padfoot, Prongs, and Moony…the Pranksters of the Gryffindor Kingdom…the Marauders."

Sirius frowned, "Yes, the rise and fall of the Marauders. Is that what you tell him when he goes to sleep?"

Remus frowned and rolled his eyes at the mutt while walking away. Sirius glared and started to yell.

"Remus, I just want to know what happen."

Remus ignored Sirius and kept on walking. Sirius became angry, grabbed Remus's shoulders, and turned him around. Remus shrugged Sirius's hands off his shoulders and turned back around.

"Look, Padfoot, we are not leading you into a trap. Lily and I will tell you, we would never lie to you. We never back down from a promise."

Sirius scoffed, "No, you don't, you merely run away from them."

Remus turned around angrily, "No, you do not get to say that. We had to run away, we had to escape!"

Remus turned back around and started walking away. Sirius regretted what he had said and tried to catch up to Remus. Sirius stumbled and fell. Remus stopped and helped Sirius up.

"You know this is the third time you fell." Remus said as he held out his arm.

Sirius grabbed Remus's arm, "Moony, I want to know why you and Lily left. James would never have to know. I can sneak you into the Slytherin Kingdom, and you can even tell me when we're there…"

Suddenly Lily appeared and she smiled brightly at Remus.

Lily said, "You can stop leading the mutt in a circle. Harry agreed to stay with Bane and the others."

Remus nodded and turned to Sirius's confused face, "Can I have my wand…Padfoot?"

Sirius looked at Remus and then looked at Lily, confounded. "You mean to tell me that you led me into a circle…"

Lily chuckled and Remus sheepishly looked down. Sirius sighed, knowing that the pair of them will never apologize for their prank, and he held out their wands. Lily grabbed her in a flash, while Sirius waited for Remus to grab his wand. Remus reached to get back what was his, when Sirius whispered quietly to him.

"I'm glad to see that there is still a bit of Marauder in you, Moony."

Lily, hearing this, rolled her eyes at the term. The Marauders were a pain when she was little, yet she smiled when Remus laughed. She knew Remus loved her dearly, but she could never quite replace the friendship that he had with the Prince and the Lord.

* * *

James walked in the forest slowly but surely. He needed to find Sirius; he had a bad feeling that Sirius was going to do something stupid. He stopped and sighed as he sat down on the muddy ground. He suddenly frowned and glared at the ground.

_Sirius would never betray me like that. He is my best friend and he will convince Lily and Remus to come back home. _

James looked around and chuckled to himself.

_I haven't been in this forest for eleven years, and I think I know where I am going._

James sat for what seem like hours till he jumped up. James smiled like a madman, took out his wand, and whispered. "Point me."

The wand pointed to his left, Sirius never felt the need to use an anti-tracking spell on his wand. James ran in the direction his wand pointed. Suddenly the wand pointed straight, and James heard voices in that direction. He was surprised at the fact that he found them so fast, but was not bother by it. James walked slightly toward some bushes and hid behind them.

James saw how Remus and Sirius were laughing, and his eyes wandered to the beautiful maiden that stole his heart and never felt the need to return it. Lily, staring fondly at the two men, was as gorgeous as ever. Her red hair shone, even when the sun had finally set, and her green eyes glowed with love. The fact that she had an near eleven year old son did not alleviate from her beauty, but merely made her even more precious to the Prince, especially considering the fact that the boy could be his.

_No, not could be, James. The boy is mine, mine and Lily's._

James watched silently when Lily smiled, "So should I start, boys, or are you guys going to stare into each other all night.

Remus fidgeted uncomfortably while Sirius roared with laughter. James could not help but smile as well, seeing as the three were so happy together. Remus scowled and started to speak, but Sirius spoke first.

"No need to be jealous, Lily flower, we can happily share Remus together."

Remus's scowl grew, as Lily delicately tried to hide a chuckle. Sirius always knew how to make the werewolf uncomfortable, but Lily also had a few tricks up her sleeve. Lily smiled mysteriously as she walked up to the two. She grabbed Remus's hand and sensuously spoke to Sirius.

"Now, my Lord, what makes you think that I will share my beloved Remus with you. After all, as you pointed out, I am a very envious lover."

Sirius's eyes widen and he looked back and forth at Lily and Remus. Lily, her eyes filled with mirth, smirked, reminding Sirius very much of his cousin Bella. Remus, of course, glared angrily at Lily. Sirius raised his eyebrow and smirked at the maiden of the forest.

"Very well, Lily."

Lily smiled at her victory, grabbing Remus's hand, but Sirius managed to grab Remus's free hand. Lily frowned and raised her eyebrow at the Lord.

"But first, Ms. Evens, you must prove it."

"Prove what, Lord Black."

Sirius pulled Remus closer to him, ignoring his cries of protest, but Lily would not let go. His eyes were filled with excitement, watching Lily losing was always a treat.

"Prove to me that Remus belongs to you."

Remus, growing tired of their games, tried to shake his hands off. His werewolf strength was not at its best, yet he could manage. Unfortunately, both Lily and Sirius had his wrists at a death grip. Remus groaned, knowing that Lily and Sirius would never back down from a challenge. He turned toward Sirius, giving him a glare.

"I'm not a prize to be won, Sirius."

Sirius smiled brightly at the werewolf, "Of course not, Moony."

He then turn his smile to Lily, who was watching Sirius warily, and spoke quietly but loud enough that even James could hear.

"I already won you."

Remus groaned while Lily's eyes narrowed. James watched in disbelief as his best friend goaded his beloved Lily into making her claim on the werewolf. James tried to calm himself down; he knew that Lily only loved him. Lily, of course, never backed down from a challenge, especially one coming from Sirius Black himself. He was always a pain to be around, only having a few good points with her. Lily knew that Sirius was only playing with her; he would never actually believe that she and Remus had an intimate relationship.

Yet that was the fun of it for her. Lily would get a thrill to show Sirius how close she can actually be with her best friend. Sirius was always protective of the werewolf, so protective that one would think that Remus was Sirius's lover. Lily never really knew the truth, and never had the strength to bring the question up with Remus, as the subject of James and Sirius were too painful to talk about. It was wrong to play with Sirius like that, but it was something Lily had to do. Just like Sirius could not help but try everything in his power to make Lily lose, they were both Slytherin tendencies that neither could deny.

So Lily, using all her cunning, spoke softly to her lord. "Is that a challenge, my lord?"

Sirius smirked, "There is no challenge."

Lily smiled, Sirius was sure in his confidence that Lily and Remus were just best friends, that he forgot that Moony and Lily had mastered a particular gift, the gift of acting. Something that had to be refined over the years, especially living in such a kingdom as the Gryffindor kingdom, Lily was a muggle-born, who were looked down as inferior, and Remus was a werewolf, who was not even acknowledge as a true citizen.

* * *

Sirius watched Lily as she bit her lip, a tell-tale sign that she was nervous, and that she will not live up to his challenge. The confident lord knew that Lily had, and will always have, feeling for James, and he saw no problem into bating Lily to a challenge he knew she will lose.

Remus looked back and forth to his two dearest friends. Lily, his best friend, and to Sirius, his oldest companion, the two were so different and yet so alike. Proving to that point was the fact that the two would not back down from something that was utterly pointless. Remus sighed; glad to know that whatever happened will just stay between the three of them.

James was not a patient person, and he never had been. He remember Remus telling him that he was spoiled by both his parents, always getting what he wanted, and never truly understood the word, wait. Lily proved Remus's point when she first turned down James's proposal. James was in love with the fiery red head, but she did not see him as anything other than the spoil, pamper, and arrogant prince of the Gryffindor Kingdom. It took ages for James to be rid of Lily's image for him, but it was well worth it at the end, when his beloved maiden said yes. So, as James watched Lily contemplating, he was absolutely frightened that Lily fell for the intelligent werewolf. Remus knew the hardships that Lily went through over the years; in fact, he had worse, while the prince sat on his throne as people threw themselves at his feet. James, the image of the young boy with raven black hair and glittering emerald eyes, mocking him, was telling him that he will never belong to James. What if the young boy was not his, but Remus's?

* * *

James watched helplessly as Sirius laughed, his best friend's cheerful chuckle did not comfort James at all. Lily, furious at how things were turning out, snapped at the young Lord, she was not liking how things were turning out.

"What are you laughing at, Black?"

Sirius laughed harder at the fuming maiden. Remus tried to shake his arm out of Sirius's grip. It was useless, so he turned toward Lily.

"Let it go, Lily, you know how immature Sirius can get."

Lily's pride, unfortunately, could not let it go, especially in front of Sirius. So, with all her might, grabbed Remus and kissed him deeply.


	10. Captured

"_What am I doing?"_

The question ran through Lily's head, and she quickly let go of Remus, who was equally surprised by her actions. Lily's eyes avoided Remus's, and her eyes rested on Sirius, who was furious.

"What the bloody hell was that, Evans?"

Lily inwardly flinched at Sirius's tone, but her outward stance was fierce. She was not going to back down. Sirius, on the other hand, was ready to tear apart Lily piece by piece. He glared angrily at her, as she scoffed of his question.

"I was staking my claim, isn't that what you wanted, my lord?"

Sirius growled and step forward while Lily stood her ground. Remus, hurriedly, stood in the middle between his two friends.

"Stop it now…"

Before Remus could finish his sentence, loud cracks filled the forest, startling the trio.

"Do not move under the orders of the Prince!"

Remus, immediately grabbed Lily, and shielding her with his body while Sirius stood protectively in front of them. Six men created a circle surrounding them, trapping the three from the middle. A man suddenly appeared in front of Sirius, a serious expression on his face. Sirius snapped.

"What is the meaning of this, Shacklebolt?"

Shacklebolt sighed, but did not answer Sirius. He turned looked toward Lily and Remus.

"Lily Evans and Remus Lupin, the Prince demands your attention. You must come immediately."

"Now wait a minute, Shacklebolt, Prince James and I have an understanding …"

Shacklebolt turned toward Sirius, and interrupted him.

"That…_understanding_…has been terminated on orders by the Prince, Lord Black."

Sirius glared, but he knew he could not do anything. He turned around and saw his friend's angry glares at the aurors. The aurors moved past the lord, and moved to grab the maiden and the werewolf. They struggled a bit, but they knew that it was no use. Shacklebolt looked around the forest and then turned his gaze unto Lily.

"My prince tells me that there is a child with you, and our orders are to bring the mudblood, the werewolf, and the child. So, Ms. Evans, where is the child?"

Lily stared at the auror with a frozen gaze, shrugging her shoulders. Remus stared down at the ground; anything coming from him would bring more trouble, thanks to his curse. Lily was, essentially, on her own. She had to, on all costs, protect Harry. Shacklebolt step closer, and grabbed Lily's arm harshly. Remus moved to protect Lily, but the auror holding him kicked him into the ground. Lily's eyes widened.

"No, please…"

The auror pointed his wand at the werewolf, who was on the ground. Shacklebolt glanced down at Remus and back to Lily.

"Bring me the child, and no harm would come to the werewolf."

Lily bit her lip, and Remus tried to get up. The auror kicked him back down to the ground. Sirius stepped in to protect Remus. He pointed his want at the auror.

"Enough or I will kill you."

Sirius, then, turned toward Shacklebolt. "Kingsley, there is no child. I was tailing the two and there was no child with them."

Kingsley Shacklebolt knew Remus and Lily for awhile. They were the nicest people he could have ever met, and the most surprising. He did not know another muggle-born who was protected by a Prince, or a werewolf protected by a Lord. He sighed, and he knew that he had to give them a chance.

"Alright, but it is on your head, Lord Black."

Sirius nodded, and bent down to help Remus. Remus grabbed on tightly to Sirius and whispered to him.

"Protect Lily and Harry, Padfoot, they need you to survive. They need to leave."

Sirius nodded, and the auror grabbed Remus harshly. The team of aurors apparated out of the forest, and Sirius did, too, right after. He landed in front of the gates, they magically open for him, and for the first time in his entire life, Sirius felt like he was entering the depths of hell. This palace use to be a place of solace from the temperaments of the Slytherin Kingdom. The Gryffindor Kingdom was a second home, sometimes his only home, yet, at that very moment, it was a castle filled with dreaded secrets and a cold queen…

And he was about to go face-to-face with the ice queen's son.

* * *

"…And don't make a sound!"

The guard slammed the door shut, leaving Remus and Lily, wandless, in a small, damp room. Remus growled silently, not wanting to hurt another person as much as he wanted to the guard. The guard practically lusted after Lily, and he knew the guard would come back to take Lily away. Remus sighed, and turned around to face Lily. She was staring at the dingy window, biting her lip, and Remus knew that she was scared.

"Lily…"

Lily cut him off, "Remus, we have to leave. We have to leave, get Harry, and run!"

Lily crumbled down to the ground, her face in her hands, and she was sobbing. Remus crouched down, and held her.

"Sirius is going to help you, Lily. He's going to help you and Harry."

* * *

Sirius stormed into James's room. James was sprawled on his seat, looking like the lazy prince he was always made out to be. His head went up when he heard the door open, but he lazily went back to twirling his wand when seeing it was Sirius. Sirius stood in front of James.

"What the hell, Potter?"

James stood up angrily and pushed Sirius away. "What the hell is your problem, Black?"

Sirius and James glared at each other, neither backing down. James groaned and turned away from his best friend.

"I always trusted you, Sirius, always."

Sirius stared warily at James, "I know."

James abruptly turned around to face Sirius. He could not stand to see his friend lie bluntly in front of him. How could Sirius do that to him, and still have the audacity to say he knows that James trusted him?

"Sirius, what was going in the forest?"

Sirius stiffened and then relaxed. He grinned at his best friend. "Nothing, I was just trying to convince the two to come back _peacefully_ to the castle."

Sirius, then, frowned, "It would have work if you haven't brought the entire fleet of private aurors to arrest them."

James stared coldly at the young Lord, "You took too long."

Sirius raised his eyebrow. He absolutely had no idea what James was talking about. He remembered clearly that James gave him at the most two days, so what was James going on about? Sirius gave his best friend a questioning glance. James did not acknowledge the look; in fact, he stared at Sirius with hate. What was James so angry about?

* * *

"Is it true, Shacklebolt?"

Kingsley Shacklebolt always considered himself a fair and just man. It was the reason why he was so high in the auror ranks, just under the head auror himself, Mad-Eye Moody. The King even said that once Moody retired, Kingsley was a shoo-in to replace him.

So, why did he feel so bad about arresting two people that his Prince needed?

Maybe it was because he knew those two people. Prince James Potter and, then, the son of the Lord of Slytherin, Sirius Black, were always unreachable; they were not raised to talk to commoners like Kingsley. Kingsley was just a loyal subject.

Remus Lupin and Lily Evans were a different story. They were on the same boat as him; actually, they were further down than him. Remus was a werewolf and Lily was a mudblood, both of them were not even allowed to look at the higher ranks. He did not believe in that load of crap, and knew that Lily and Remus were good people. They were friends, not close, but friendly. There was something about the two that made you care for them, even with their status.

Remus and Lily were both intelligent; there was no doubt about it. They were both one of the top five students in Hogwarts. Remus, despite his lycanthropy, had a gentle soul. He was loyal to his friends, and always watched out for them. Lily had a fiery temper, but was fiercely loyal and kind. She always protected those she cared about. Kingsley never met a pair like them, and he always valued their input.

Maybe that why it was not so surprising, to him at least, that those two captured the attention of a Lord and a Prince, something that people spent their whole lives trying to achieve. It was shock to see Prince James so infatuated with a mudblood, who, surprisingly, did not return his affections. It took five years for the Prince to capture the attention of the beautiful red-head, and they fell in love.

Remus Lupin, the werewolf, was best friends with the Prince and the Lord for years before that. That was another controversial shock, how could two high ranking people be in the presence of a lycan? He was also extremely close to Lord Sirius Black, and there were even rumors that the two were something more. No one, though, had a decency to ask the pair, especially when the werewolf, the mudblood maiden, and the Lord were all under the protection of the Prince. No one could understand…no one wanted to understand, yet they kept their mouths shut because the Prince took it as a great offense if they talked.

"Shacklebolt, I asked you a question!"

Kingsley looked at his regal queen. She was furious, at what he did not know. She could be either furious that he did not answer her question quickly, or that the two people she hated more than anyone were in the same castle as her. Kingsley nodded his head.

"Is what true, your majesty?"

Queen Victoria held her want out, furiously staring at the auror. She smirked at Kingsley, whose face paled. He quickly bowed his head.

"Rephrase your answer, Shacklebolt."

"Yes, your majesty."

Victoria smiled triumphantly, "Where?"

Kingsley let out a sigh, "The dungeons."

He, then, bowed as the queen hastily walked toward the direction where the two people, the same people he always considered as friends, stayed. The people of the Gryffindor kingdom always had an opinion about the friends that the young Prince made. The people knew that the Queen, herself, did not approve of that friendship. So when Kingsley found out that Remus had disappeared and a week later so did Lily, he knew that the Queen was not so innocent.

For when the Prince was depressed, she was, rumored to be, laughing viciously behind closed doors.

* * *

"Okay, James, this moody crap is getting old. What is your problem?"

James turned around; he could not face Sirius anymore. How dare Sirius demand to know what was wrong with him? Sirius knows what he did; he should be a man and admit to it!

"Do you need a hint, Sirius?"

Sirius was absolutely frustrated with his best friend, "James…"

"You know what, Sirius, think: forest, you, Lily, and Remus."

Sirius opened his mouth, ready to ask what James was talking about. Then it came to him, James knew. James saw, saw Sirius goading Lily. He saw Remus and Lily kiss. That image probably broke him, and James saw his best friend just watch. In fact, he saw his best friend practically encourage it. Sirius sighed and James stiffened. He slowly turned around, watching Sirius fidget.

"Did you find it funny, watching the love of my life kiss _your_ best friend?"

Sirius started to talk, "Our best friend, not just mine, ours."

James smirked sadly, "Your mate kissed what was mine. He is not my friend. He stopped mattering to me when he kissed what was mine. Now, he's nothing but a werewolf who needs to be put down."

Sirius whipped out his wand, aiming it at James. James had his want out as well. He laughed coldly at Sirius.

"Are you going to hurt me, _Padfoot_?"

Sirius narrowed his eyes at James's harsh tone. He knew that James was trying to play it cool, like a Slytherin, but James could never accomplish that. He was sort of like Remus in that department; they both wore their hearts on their sleeves. People could see what their weaknesses were. James was not Sirius. James was not a Slytherin.

And now, Sirius needed to make a choice. He made a promise to Remus, to Lily, to protect Harry. And, for making that promise, he was going to betray his best friend. Protecting Harry meant that Harry needed to leave the Gryffindor Kingdom. Sirius had to figure out how, before the Queen finds out where her grandson is.

Sirius turned to head toward the door. James widened his eyes.

"Where are you going?"

Sirius stop, "Leaving, I have to head out to the Slytherin Kingdom in a couple of days and I still have business to do here."

James froze, "Is that it? You are not going to say a word."

Sirius turned slightly to face his friend, "Open your eyes, Prongs. Don't just look at the outer surface, but dig deeper to uncover the truth."

And with that said, Sirius slammed the door, and shutting the door between him and James.

* * *

"Remus, we need to get out of here."

Lily was pacing around the cell. She was worried, frighten, scared, and furious. She looked at the window, the moonlight coming through, and she wondered if Harry was safe. Was he still with the centaurs, or was he in the castle at the very moment?

Remus placed his hand on Lily's shoulder. "Don't worry. He's safe."

Lily shrugged his hand off, and turned toward him. "How do you know? How do you know?"

Remus embraced Lily, and whispered, "Have hope, sister, have hope."

"Well, isn't this a cozy, little moment."

Remus and Lily both stiffened. There standing in their cell was Queen Victoria. The same Queen who had threatened Remus and Lily eleven years ago. The same Queen who will now kill them because they had returned.

"Where is the brat?"

Lily narrowed her eyes at Victoria, "Who needs to know?"

Victoria frowned, "Now, mudblood, I wouldn't want to separate a son from his mother."

Remus snorted. Victoria glared at him. How dare the monster scoff at her as if she was some sort of commoner!

"I wasn't speaking with you, Lycan!"

Remus growled while Lily placed her hand on his arm. She, then, stood protectively in front of the werewolf. Victoria smiled.

"I see that you still care for your…_friend_."

Lily glared, "Go to hell."

Victoria stood up straight, directing her wand at Lily. Lily, though, did not back down. Before Victoria attacked, the three heard footsteps coming their way, and the Queen, quickly, hid her wand. The cell door open widely and there stood Prince James. Victoria grimaced but then smiled greatly at her son.

"James! I was just visiting your old friends."

Remus and Lily both rolled their eyes, but James did not see. He rarely did when it came to his mother. He loved his mother and he did believe that she could do no wrong. Then James' eyes flickered to Lily, and both the Queen and Remus could see, that he had no eyes for anyone but her. And the Queen and Remus knew that it would never happen, that their love could never be.

James, then, turned to his mother and smiled gently. "Mother, I would like to speak to them in private."

The Queen frowned slightly but nodded, "Of course, son, I will speak to you later."

James nodded and did not speak until his mother left the cell. They all heard the footsteps descend quietly until they knew that she had left. James smiled sadly, keeping his eyes only on Lily.

* * *

Sirius raced to his room, after having a chat with Kingsley. He could not go and see Remus or Lily because Victoria was down there. He needed to stay away from that situation for now. James was probably down there, ready to whisk away Lily and Harry, and ride out to the sunset.

Too bad that Sirius was going to have to stop that dream.

Sirius rushed to his desk, writing a letter to a man that Sirius had faith would come and rescue Lily. Sirius can take care of Remus, but this man would be able to help Lily because this man truly cared deeply about the red-head maiden.

_This man had to save Lily. This man had to save Harry._


	11. Former Lovers talk

James could not believe it; the love of his life was standing in front of him. It had been more than a decade since he last saw her, but that did not change any feelings he had for her. The glimpses that he had seen before could not compare to her standing right in front of him. And James' heart swelled because he had never stopped loving her.

Lily was panicking on the inside. James was standing right in front of her, and staring at her with absolute love in his eyes. She knew, deep in her heart, that he was never going to let her go. And Lily's heart saddened because she had to leave for Harry's safety, for James' son safety.

Remus sighed sadly. James would not even look at him, the only time he did was to glare. Remus knew that he smelt James in the forest, but he was too preoccupied with Lily's and Sirius' competition to check it out. He should have, though, because Remus was sure that James saw his and Lily's impromptu kiss. And Remus knew that James was furious at him.

* * *

Sirius rushed to the dungeons, hoping that James hasn't killed Remus yet. The letter was already on its way to Harry's only hope. Sirius approached his way to the entrance of the dungeons, a doorway to the basements of the flashy castle. The guards were absent, but that was because dear, old Victoria sent them away when she went to visit the prisoners. She wouldn't want anyone to overhear her conversations.

Sirius quietly crept toward the cells, the hallway where Remus and Lily were kept was absent of people. This hallway of cells were always empty, the prisoners were kept deeper in the castle, where, rumored to be, the tortures truly happened. At least, that was what his cousin Bella told Sirius. Queen Bellatrix had told Sirius numerous of times that Victoria was not originally from the Gryffindor Kingdom, and that he always had to keep an eye out for her. Victoria was quite ruthless, and it was her probably her idea about the torture dungeons hidden below Gryffindor Castle.

Sirius walked ahead until he heard voices. James had beaten him there.

"Lily…is it really you?"

Remus snorted and while James' eyes flickered toward the werewolf, he did not say a word. Lily kept her mouth shut, not trusting herself to speak, either she welcomed him back or pushed him away, and both will break her heart. James sighed; he needed to hear Lily speak.

"Lils…please…"

Lily bit her lip, and turned her head away from James. She slid closer to Remus, whose arms immediately enfolded her. It was a gesture of pure comfort, and it always had been. Remus was always Lily's best friend, and the same went for Remus. They protected each other, and loved each other as if they were siblings. Sirius knew that. James knew that, or at least, he used too. Remus glanced at James' furious gaze, and he knew that James had forgotten how close Remus and Lily were.

"Get your arms off her, now, Lupin!"

Remus glared at his former friend, "And if I don't."

James scowled and took out his wand, "Then I'll kill you."

"Calm down, James."

Sirius stepped out from the shadows, his own wand aimed at the Prince. James grunted.

"This isn't your problem, Sirius!"

Sirius smiled, "It is when you threaten my friends."

They stood there for a moment. Remus tightening his hold on Lily, who was wishing that, she and Remus, could disappear with Harry. James, his eyes narrowing as he saw the werewolf embracing his maiden. He just wanted to talk to Lily. Sirius, keeping his wand at his friend, and glancing at Remus and Lily, he needed to get the two of them out of here. James kept his gaze on the red-head, and lowered his wand.

"Let me just talk to Lily in private."

Sirius looked at Remus, who looked at Lily. Lily kept her gaze at the window, studying the half moon that was shining outside. Were the centaurs helping Harry understand the secrets of the stars? They never trusted any other humans, but Harry was a strange exception. Maybe it was because they found Lily, pregnant, alone, and looking for her best friend. They helped her find Remus, and they helped her with Harry. They, too, loved Harry, but Harry was, unfortunately, endangering them. If something happened to the centaurs, Harry would be heartbroken. Lily sighed deeply, and looked into Remus' eyes. She slightly nodded, and Remus looked away. Remus nodded to Sirius.

Sirius lowered his wand, "Fine, James, but just for ten minutes."

James nodded. Remus kissed Lily on the forehead and whispered, "Stay safe."

Lily smiled and kissed Remus on the cheek. He chuckled and stepped away from Lily. He then faced James, who was frowning at the whole thing. Remus rolled his eyes. James was always so clueless when it came to Lily. He stepped closer to James, who narrowed his eyes. He put his hand on James' shoulder, but retracted it when James flinched. Remus was hurt but shook it off.

"Don't hurt my sister."

James' eyes widened and bowed his head. Remus smiled and went with Sirius. Sirius went out of the room, after Remus, and closed the door behind him. A moment of silence passed between the two former lovers. The tension in the room was thick. James lifted his head, and his hazel eyes met the emerald shade of green eyes of Lily's.

* * *

Sirius dragged Remus away from the cell, leading him toward the empty hall. Remus held Sirius's hand tightly, trusting Sirius with his life. Sirius turned around.

"Will Lily tell James about Harry?"

Remus shook his head, "Never."

Sirius stopped, his eyebrow raised. How could Lily keep Harry away from James forever? Yes, he understood that something was wrong, but it will soon be fixed. Surely Lily would not keep James's own son away from him.

Remus smiled sadly, "It is not her choice, Padfoot. If it was up to her, James would have known the day she figured out that she was with child."

Sirius looked down. What happen all those years ago? Did Remus know that Lily was pregnant before he disappeared or after? Sirius frowned, why did Remus disappear? He looked at Remus, he needed an answer.

"Why did you leave?"

Remus was startled. He was expecting questions about Lily's early days when she was pregnant. Remus' disappearance was not a subject that he liked to talk about. How could he tell the person loved that he was facing death? Remus shrugged his shoulders, he could never tell Sirius.

Sirius let go of Remus' hand stared sadly at him, "Did you want to go? Did you get tired of us?"

Remus' eyes shut up; he could not let Sirius believe that he wanted to go. He never wanted to leave his friends. Remus shut his eyes tightly; he knew that eventually he would have to tell Sirius, for his disappearance tied in with Lily's. He had to trust Sirius with this, and hope that Sirius would help him. Remus grabbed Sirius's hand and squeezed tightly.

"You cannot mention this outside of us, only to Lily. If the Queen finds out that you know…"

Sirius nodded and squeezed Remus's hand. Remus sighed, turning around so he was not facing the lord.

"Do you remember the day you visited me? My father was finally in town after three months, and he returned with a great illness."

Sirius smiled, "Yes, you would not leave your home, so I decided to spend the day with you, and help you with your father."

Remus smiled as well. He remembered the day clearly.

_**(Flashbacks starts)**_

"_I'm fine, Remy."_

_A sixteen year old boy sat next to an elder man. The elder man was aging, yet he still had a youthful look in his eyes, especially when he saw his son. His son was growing up nicely, considering that he was bearing a terrible curse. Remus's shaggy sandy-blond hair fell in his eyes. His body was lithe, not yet bearing the physical or emotional scars that fell upon him when taking on the responsibility of protecting a maiden and her son. The elder man was Remus's father, and they each shared the same burning amber eyes, which was the entrance to their souls._

_Remus smiled gently at his father, "Father, you are ill."_

_Jonathan Lupin chuckled at his only son, "You remind me of your mother, Remy."_

_Remus blushed, "Mother would have wanted you to rest."_

_Both father and son adopted a sadden gaze, each reminiscing about the woman who meant so much to the both of them, and left two years ago. Remus shook his head of those thoughts of his mind. He grinned tightly as his father._

"_Dad, you heard the healer, you must rest."_

_Jonathan smiled gently at his son, "I also remember that the full moon was only two nights ago, and I have not seen you rest."_

_Remus looked sheepishly at his father, "Your health is more important."_

_Jonathan narrowed his eyes at Remus, ready to scold him for selflessness. "Remus Jonathan Lupin, I ought to—" _

_The knock on the door interrupted Jonathan's threat, and Remus happily left his chair to open the door. As Remus threw the door open, ready to thank the person who knock in the middle of his father's scolding, he frowned a bit when he saw it was Sirius Black. Sirius stood there regally, just as the son of Lord Slytherin should look like, except for the wild grin on his handsome face. _

"_Now, Moony, what is with that frown? I thought you would have been happy seeing your gorgeous boy—"_

"_Who's at the door, Remy?"_

_Sirius gaped, and then nervously fidgeted. Remus could not help but smiled sweetly at Sirius's nervousness. Sirius was always so confident, so it was a bit of a treat to see him lose his cool. Sirius glared at the young werewolf._

"_You didn't tell me your father was home!"_

_Remus shrugged his shoulders, "He came home late last night, and I had to get a healer. He's dreadfully ill."_

_Sirius's eyes soften at Remus's concern for his father. Remus's only family was his father and he could not help but worry for him all the time. Remus bit his lip nervously; he hoped that Sirius was not too mad at him._

"_I'm sorry, Padfoot. I should have told you before—_

_Sirius held his hand up and Remus's stopped speaking. Sirius stepped into the tiny house belonging to the Lupins and grabbed Remus's arm. He pulled Remus closer to him, embracing the werewolf as he would to a lover, and whispered in Remus's ear._

"_Don't worry about it, Moony."_

_Remus blushed at the close contact with Sirius and Sirius laughed gently at Remus's blush. It always amused him how easy it was to get the werewolf to blush. All Sirius had to do was touch Remus with the gentlest touch, and Remus's cheeks would redden. Sirius bent down slightly, he was only a couple of inches taller than Remus, yet Remus was the smallest between the Marauders. Remus smiled shyly, looking down at the floor, but Sirius tilted Remus's head up, and kissed him gently on the lips. The two have not been going out for long, only six months secretly, but they have always known, deep down, that they loved each other for years._

_Sirius backed up slightly, causing Remus to protest, when they heard Jonathan Lupin yell._

"_Remy, are you still there?"_

_Sirius's eyes widened, and Remus chuckled. "Yes, dad, I'm still here."_

"_Well, then, who was at the door, son?"_

_Remus grinned, and grabbed Sirius's hand, pulling him toward the only bedroom in the house. Sirius started fidgeting again._

"_What are you doing, Remus?" Sirius hissed at his werewolf._

_Remus chuckled softly, "My dad wants to know who was at the door."_

_Sirius groaned, "But Moony…"_

_Remus pulled Sirius down and gave him a passionate kiss. Sirius's protests died the minute he felt Remus's lips on his own. He would die for the werewolf. Sirius would give up his positions, his wealth, and his own life if that made Remus happy. He loved and always will love Remus Lupin._

_They pulled apart unwillingly; both thinking that air was not an important part of life. Sirius placed his forehead on Remus's, hearing Remus's whisper._

"_Please, Sirius, for me."_

_Sirius smiled, "Only for you."_

_Remus's amber eyes brighten greatly and Sirius's heartbeats quicken through his chest. He let himself be pulled toward the room where Remus's father laid._

_Remus quietly opened his father's door, and not at all surprised at his father's amused face. Sirius was the quietest person._

"_What took so long, Remy?"_

_Sirius stepped in besides Remus, sheepishly looking around the room, avoiding Jonathan's gaze. Jonathan bowed his head respectfully to Sirius._

"_It is a pleasure to have you in my home, Lord Black."_

_Sirius's eyes quickly went to Jonathan. He shook his head, not wanting the father of his lover to treat him as a superior. "Not lord, sir, just Sirius. My father is Lord Black."_

_Jonathan kept his even gaze at Sirius, "Yes, but you soon will be Lord Black. I heard your father was planning on passing the torch."_

_Sirius snorted, "My father would have to die first. He would not give it up yet."_

_Jonathan smiled sadly, "When he does, though, it falls upon the eldest to take up his position. So, in the future, you will become Lord Black. That will be your first priority, and your visits to the Gryffindor Kingdom will become less frequent."_

_Sirius frowned, looking briefly at Remus, who was avoiding his gaze. In fact, Remus was glaring at his father. Jonathan shrugged his shoulders, he hated upsetting his son, but he also needed to protect Remus from everything, including the future Lord of Slytherin. Sirius shifted uncomfortably for a moment, but regained his Slytherin façade. He smiled mockingly at Jonathan Lupin._

"_Not really. King Harold and King Tomas are aware of my close friendship with Prince James, so I would become a link between the two kingdoms. I would probably come as often as I come now."_

_There was a moment of silence, a silence filled with tension between the two people that Remus cared about. Sirius sighed deeply, turning slightly to face Remus._

"_I should probably go."_

_Jonathan noticed his son's heartbroken gaze, and smirked sadly. He only wanted his son to be happy, especially in a world where people will be unbelievable cruel to him._

"_Actually, Lord Black, you should probably stay. My son is determined that I should get some rest, but someone needs to make sure that he also gets some relaxation. The full moon was only a few days ago."_

_Sirius grimaced at his title, a title that did not belong to him yet, but he could not argue with Jonathan's request. Remus should have been taking it easy, not running around trying to cure his father or pleasing Sirius. Remus, of course, did not believe that he needed some rest, and was not about to let his father alone._

"_Dad, please, I am just fine."_

_Sirius and Jonathan both rolled their eyes. Sirius grabbed Remus, and led him out of the room. "Don't worry, Mr. Lupin, I'll take care of your son."_

_Jonathan smiled, "I know you will."_

_**(Flashback ends)**_

Remus and Sirius were pulled out of their memories. That was a bittersweet one because it was the day that Remus had disappeared.

* * *

James glanced nervously around the room, frowning slightly when figuring out that someone was missing. Lily, showing no emotion, noticed the Prince's frown. She bowed her head slightly, speaking in a respectful tone.

"Is something wrong, my prince?"

James bristled when hearing his title. He spent ages trying to convince Lily to never use his title in front of him. Lily was not one of his subjects. Lily was the love of his life, and, in his heart, they both were equal.

"Lily, please do not call me that."

Lily did not look up when replying, "Call you what, your majesty?"

"Prince," James said the word with such disgust, as if he was speaking about the dark arts, or his nemesis, Severus Snape.

There was a silence in the room, as both lovers tried to figure a way into their motives. The young prince was trying to get into Lily's heart once again. He needed to convince Lily to stay, so they could be a real family with their son. Lily was trying to get out of this room, to avoid the conversation where the prince would be asking about her son. She needed a way out. James, struggling to connect with his love, decided to ask the most obvious question.

"Where is the kid?"

Lily stiffened inwardly, quickly thinking a response to the most dreaded question. She composed her face quickly, like the Slytherin she really was, and spoke in a cold voice. The voice that the Prince never wanted to hear from the sweet maiden,

"What kid?"

James narrowed his eyes. Lily had never lied to him before, "The kid in the forest, where I found you."

Lily smiled hauntingly, "I don't know what you're talking about. Are you sure that you are not mistaking me for someone else, my prince?"

"No," James barked.

And another silence descended the room.

* * *

"I spent the afternoon entertaining you."

Remus rolled his eyes, "You spent the afternoon coddling me. It wasn't very entertaining."

Sirius laughed and spent closer to Remus. Remus backed up until he hit the wall. Sirius spoke softly.

"The afternoon was _very_ entertaining."

Remus shifted nervously and pushed Sirius away. Sirius frowned, clearly Remus was not comfortable around him anymore, and that hurt Sirius deeply. Remus coughed loudly, trying to ignore the sexual tension between the two former lovers.

Sirius sighed, "What happen afterwards? I came back the next day and your father said you were gone. He told me that the he remember you saying good night and then waking up, finding that you were gone."

Remus looked down sadly, that was the last time he had seen his father. He died two years ago, and Remus did not find out until six months later after his father's funeral. It nearly killed the werewolf, and if it wasn't for Lily and Harry, Remus would have died.

Sirius tugged Remus's arm gently, "Moony…"

Remus shook his head, not wanting to face his friend, "Sirius…Padfoot…did you give money for his funeral?"

Remus's voice broke, tearing Sirius's heart into two. Sirius gulped, "He was your father, Moony."

Remus held in his tears, taking a deep breath, forcing down the memories of his father. Remus can talk about the years his father lived with Sirius later, for now, he needed to help with Lily's situation. Remus turned to face the young lord.

"The night…the night I disappeared…it was because there was a knock on the door. When I opened it, someone stunned me, and I woke up chained in the cells under us."

Remus held his arms out wide, ignoring Sirius' shock, and then, angry gaze. Remus should have known that Sirius knew what was under the castle floors. Sirius struggled to remain calm.

"You were…under…there?"

Remus nodded slowly, "I was bait."

* * *

"Lily, where is our son?"

Lily cringed at James' yell. He never raised his voice to her before, but then, she had never kept a secret from him. Lily took a deep breath, repeating her statement slowly, hoping that the prince will buy her lie.

"What son?"

"My son," James yelled again. His face becoming red under the stress the maiden put him in.

Lily almost lost it. She should have known that James would not give up, not after losing her before. It was a lose-lose situation, either she broke James, or she dies, which would also break the young prince. It was either losing the love of her life or losing the lives of her son and brother. Lily looked deeply into James' angry hazel eyes, what would he want her to do?

_What will she do?_


	12. The Past Revealed

A/N: Okay guys, I know some of you are not into slash, but I personally love the idea of Remus and Sirius together. If you don't like it, then you don't have to read this story. Don't worry though; the story is mostly center on the problem between Lily, James, and Harry. I'm not going to focus too much on Moony's and Padfoot's romance.

* * *

_(Flashback starts)_

"_Go now, Lilith! I need those supplies!"_

_Lily frowned at her sister's request. Petunia knew that Lily was going to meet with Remus today, but that did not stop her from ordering her to do something else._

"_Petunia, you know that I had plans today. Why don't you go?"_

"_Because they don't like filthy, worthless muggles like me!"_

_Lily glared at her older sister. She was tired of Petunia's jealous rages against her. Petunia knew that Lily had to deal with all the insults of the Gryffindor Kingdom because she was a mudblood, but instead of getting support from her sister, all she received was more abuse. Lily was ready to snap at Petunia, a sister she bore no resemblance to. Where Lily had fiery red hair, Petunia had dull, mousy brown hair. Where Lily had magical emerald eyes, Petunia had pale brown eyes. Where Lily held warmth and kindness in her heart, Petunia only felt hatred and malice for everything magical, which included her sister and who was the last of her family._

_No matter what Lily did or how she pleaded, Petunia never wanted that sisterly bond that should have been there in the beginning. A bond between two siblings was sacred because they become your best friend, your person, but Lily never felt like that with for Petunia. Lily never felt a family bond between her parents and her sister. It has been like that ever since Lily was born. She knew that her parents cared for her in some way; they gave her a shelter and food. They did not support her magic, but they did not bother her about it. Lily and her parents did not love each other. Something Lily truly realized when both her parents died in a blazing fire. They were traveling to the next town for supplies when, mysteriously, a fire came upon them. It was found to be the work of some rouge wizards, but justice, could not be served. Wizards always came before muggles._

_It was during the funeral where Lily realized that she did not love her parents. Petunia was crying out with despair at their graves, but Lily could not bear a tear. Petunia looked up at Lily's emotionless face and glared at her with such hatred, and at that moment, Lily believed truly that she was not an Evans…_

…_and Lily hated that._

"_Lily! Get those supplies now! I have to meet Vernon!"_

_Lily grimaced at the image of the beefy, overweight, and nasty man that her sister apparently loved and was engaged to. He was intolerable, idiotic, and had a hatred for everything magical, a trait he shared with Petunia. Lily sighed deeply._

"_So you can go visit Dursley, but I cannot go and see Remus?"_

_Petunia scoffed, "You are cheating on the Prince with that beast. My god, Lily, I wonder how MY mother would have felt about you becoming a scarlet woman, she did raise you…unfortunately."_

_Lily ignored Petunia's snide comment about their mother not being Lily's birth mother. Lily did not want to focus on that particular subject. She did focus on Petunia's wide smile, she was always happy when Lily was thought as a demon rather than an angel._

_Lily rolled her eyes. "Mother is dead. Remus is my friend. And the Prince does not know of my existence, and if he did, he would never acknowledge me."_

_Petunia, and the rest of the kingdom, believed that the Prince was in love with the lowly maiden. They believed in the rumor, and were waiting for the proof to come out. That is why the Prince and the maiden kept their relationship a secret. Only two people knew, and they would never tell a soul. James, though, would rather scream to the heavens stating that he was deeply in love with Lily Evans, but if he did, then Lily would be in danger. The kingdom would accuse her of giving a love potion to their beloved prince, and demand that she was either banished or killed. _

_Lily knew that Petunia was torn on the subject, she was jealous and thrilled at the same time. Petunia envied the fact that her sister could be with a Prince, but thrilled that then end result could be a chance for Lily to be gone forever. _

_Petunia narrowed her eyes, either at Lily's empty tone about their deceased mother, or how she referred Petunia's mother as her own._

"_Does not matter…you need to go to the Granger's and pick up some herbs and supplies that I need."_

_Lily gritted her teeth, trying to hold back every spiteful comment she had against her sister. She could do nothing to her, though, because Petunia was still her older sister and guardian._

"_Fine."_

_Petunia shrugged her shoulders, already knowing that Lily was going to do the errand whatever she liked it or not._

"_Good, now you better be back before I get back."_

_Lily smiled sweetly, "Alright, so I should be back home tomorrow morning."_

_Petunia bristled at the unspoken comment, "What are you saying?"_

_Lily stare innocently at Petunia, always getting a kick when she teases Petunia, "Nothing, Tuny."_

_Petunia snarled, "Don't call me that, witch!"_

_She marched up to Lily, a hand raised in the air, ready to smack the red-head maiden. Petunia froze, though, when she felt Lily's wand pressed against her.  
_

"_What are you doing, Tuny?" Lily said quietly, hiding the anger that was boiling inside of her._

_Petunia looked at Lily's emerald eyes, reminding her of the calm breeze before the storm brew. She was absolutely afraid of Lily, always have been and always will be. Lily was dangerous, holding on to the sweet, kind façade she put on, but Petunia knew that there was a dark side to Lily, ready to emerge and break free. She was like a sly snake hiding in the brave lion's clothing._

_Petunia shivered slightly, mumbling, "Nothing."_

_The two Evans sisters stood there, one frozen and the other ready to attack. Seconds passed, and Lily lowered her wand, smirking when Petunia relaxed. Petunia stumbled to the front door, ready to run from the dark witch in the room._

"_Wait, Tuny, you forgot something."_

_Petunia stood silently, not turning around to face Lily. Lily, who was smiling so sweetly, grabbed Petunia's cloak, and walked up to her. She went around Petunia, turning to face her. She held out the cloak._

"_It's a bit chilly out there; you are going to need this."_

_Petunia snatched the cloak out of Lily's hand. She took a deep breath, and gave the girl a menacing glare, "Remember the supplies, Lilith."_

_Lily's eyes narrowed at her full name, but said nothing. She nodded her head, and her sister took off. Lily watched as her sister walked quickly away from the house, and laughed when she saw Petunia sprint down the road. Her sister was always frightened of Lily, thinking absurdly that Lily was going to kill Petunia in her sleep. Not that Lily had not thought of doing that, but she would never actually go through with it. Killing a person made you lose a part of your soul; it was the evilest of all acts. Lily could never do it because she knew of the consequence murder has. Whenever someone committed the atrocious act, their magic would carry a curse. Their magic becomes evil with no chance of pureness and the person will eventually go mad. _

_That is what Petunia, and most of the muggles in every kingdom, would never understand. The abhorred the Slytherin and Ravenclaw Kingdoms for their dark magic rituals, and praised the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff Kingdoms for their light magic. They did not understand that each magic was pure in their own rights. Dark and Light were both equally different from the evil magic that roam around the both of them. Only true wizards could understand these differences, and only righteous and glorious wizards would accept these ideas. And those wizards's magic was more powerful than others._

_Lily shook her head of those thoughts, and hurriedly got her cloak and a basket. If she made it to the Granger's house in an hour, she would still have time to go and visit Remus. She had not seen him in over two days because she was off with Petunia running errands in another town. And she needed to see Remus, for she had news that she could not stomach alone. Lily stopped suddenly, and slowly raised her hand and placed it on her stomach. _

_God, she needed Remus because if she couldn't tell her best friend, how was she going to tell the father…how was she going to tell the Prince of Gryffindor, the light in the eyes of the people, the love of her life, James, that she was pregnant with his child?_

_(Flashback ends)_

"Lily…"

Lily looked up, his voice bringing her back from the past. It did not matter, though, if she was stuck in the past, present, or future; she still had that one question. Always that one simple yet complicated question, and an answer that Lily could never tell James. And it was going to kill her.

Lily saw James taking a step toward her, and she instantly took a step back. He was hurt that she pulled away from him like he was a stranger, as if he was not the one who loves her. He took a deep breath.

"Lily, where is our son?"

Lily, already knowing what she had to do, stared at the prince straight in his eyes.

* * *

Remus paced in front of the fireplace, his love watching him amusedly from his seat. Sirius's carefree attitude irked the werewolf, especially when used during stressful situations.

And this situation was _very_ stressful.

Sirius rolled his eyes slightly, "Look, Moony, everything is going to be alright."

Remus stopped pacing, staring incredulously at the lord, "How can you say that when knowing that the lives of me, Lily, and Harry are on the line?"

Sirius's gaze darkened, not wanting to picture the deaths of three innocent people, especially when the people were his lover and best friend and best friend's son.

"I know Remus, but don't worry I have a plan. You all will be safe."

Sirius, then, got up from his seat. He embraced the werewolf gently, an action that made Remus roll his eyes. Sirius always treated Remus as if he was made of glass, which amused the werewolf greatly considering that he was stronger than the young lord. Remus sighed softly, worried about his nephew and best friend. Sirius, noticing Remus's distress, hugged him tightly.

"He will be here soon. I will go down to the dungeons, announcing that he is here…Are you sure that Lily will deny that Harry is James' son?"

Remus nodded, "She will deny it vehemently."

Remus, then, looked at Sirius questioningly, "But will James believe her?"

Sirius laughed harshly, not wanting to see James' face when he hears the lie and actually believe it.

"No, not a first, James would absolutely believe that Harry is his. He will need proof, hardcore proof."

Remus stared sadly at the lord, "Then we will give him proof…proof that will have to force James to believe and make the Queen unbelievably happy."

Sirius nodded, and the two of them stood there silent.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Lily trudged back home, the dark setting in, and she was cursing her sister to hell. Petunia must have been angry at Lily for some petty reason for not telling her that the Grangers were not at home, but somewhere farther. If Lily knew that, she would have set up some sort of faster transportation, like a portkey…_

_But, of course, Petunia loved to see Lily suffer._

_So, at night, Lily was walking back to the little home that the Evans left for her and Petunia. As Lily walked, she thought of sending word to James, who was at the Ravenclaw Kingdom with his father. Lily sighed, part of her was thrilled that she was carrying a child, a child that she already loved with all her heart. A child that will get all the protection she can provide, and a child that came from the love of her life. Lily knew, with all her heart, that James would love this news; he wanted a child, a child with her. Yet, another part of her was frightened at the thought of her and James with a baby. The responsibility, first, was going to be a hardship, and she had not even finished her education at Hogwarts. She also knew that the kingdom was not going to be thrilled that a mudblood was carrying the next heir to the throne, and she knew that the Queen was going to be furious._

_And Lily feared for the future of her unborn child because a part of her wondered if the Queen already knew. It was rumored throughout the kingdom that the Queen had a gift of knowing when others were pregnant. Every servant who was with child first found out by the Queen herself, and there were even times that a potential wife for James walked in was immediately sent out because the Queen accused of her of being pregnant…_

_And the Queen was always right._

_As the happy but dreadful thoughts ran through Lily's mind, she heard a loud crack behind her, and she instinctively turned around. She saw a man, wearing an auror's uniform, raise his want at her. Lily took out her want, but it was too late. He stupefied her._

_*~*_

"_Wake up, Evans!"_

_Lily woke up; sleep still trying to take over. She groggily took in her surroundings, and realized that she was in a cell. She heard a loud scream echoing through the walls, and she shivered, the coldness in the room overtaking her._

"_Get up mudblood!"_

_She looked up at the eyes of the man who stunned her. He glared at her angrily, as if she was a bug that he needed to squash. Lily narrowed her eyes, already use to such glares, and ready to fight for her and her baby's life._

"_Where am I?"_

"_Get up!"_

_Lily stubbornly refused and repeated her question, "Where am I?"_

_The man roughly picked her up, shaking her, and threw her against the wall, "It doesn't matter! When I say get up, you get up!"_

_The man held his wand at Lily's throat. She closed her eyes briefly, wishing that she had her wand so she can harm the man threatening her and her child. She bit her lip nervously, not knowing what to do._

"_What are you doing auror?"_

_Lily froze, recognizing the voice that had stopped the auror from harming her. The auror let her go, not caring that she fell to the ground, and Lily placed her hand on her stomach, praying silently that the baby was not harmed._

"_I am sorry, your highness, but the mudblood would not listen to me."_

"_She was always a spirited one... more stubborn and idiotic than most."_

_Lily saw the auror bow down to the ground, and the Queen came from the darkness to the cell, where the moon shined dimly. The Queen, regal and cold, smirked at Lily._

"_Isn't that right, Ms. Evans?"_

_Lily glared at the Queen, "What am I doing here?"_

_The Queen glanced coldly at Lily, "That is none of your concern, Ms. Evans; in fact, you are only here for one reason."_

_Lily stared at the Queen, her arms automatically shielding her stomach, her child, for she knew what Victoria wanted._

_The Queen looked at Lily's arms, a disgusted look on her face, "We need to discuss your fate, Ms. Evans, and the fate of that child you are carrying."_

_*~*_

_Lily looked around, surprised and suspicious at the fact that the idiot auror dragged her into the main chamber. The auror, whose name escaped her at the moment, led her in the middle of the chamber facing the two thrones in the room. _

"_Stay here, mudblood."_

_Lily ignored the insult, "Where's my wand?"_

_The auror grinned, "The Queen got it, looks like you'll never get it again."_

_Lily frowned; her wand was an extension of herself ever since she received it when she was eleven. With it gone, it felt that a part of her was missing and she was disturbed that a part of her lay in the hands of the vicious Queen. Lily needed all of her if she wanted to make it out of here alive._

_The auror left without notice, charging in the same direction that the two of them came from. Lily stood around, gazing around the magnificent chamber that always amazed her. Even now, with her life and her child's life in danger, she could still appreciate the magic that Godric Gryffindor created for his castle. This was his legacy, and she knew that he would be appalled at who was sitting on one of the thrones, a woman bent on harming his heir. _

_The chambers door were open, and for a minute, Lily hoped that it was James saving her, but disappointment fell through when she saw it was not James but his mother. The Queen regally entered the chamber, her cloak rustling in the cold wind that entered with Victoria, an icy chill that made Lily shiver with fright. Queen Victoria sauntered in, passing Lily as she would a normal peasant, with an air of indifference. She sat delicately on her throne, posing as the righteous Queen of Gryffindor, the mask she put out for the public, hiding her true face that only certain people knew about._

_Victoria smirked, the image of the shining Queen suddenly vanished, and replacing it was the ice queen she truly was._

"_Little Lily Evans, I remember when you first entered these chambers. I believe it was your parents seeking advice, am I correct?"_

_Lily said nothing, yet she did remember the first time she entered the castle of Gryffindor. Her parents came, wanting to ask the king himself what to do when a muggle-born witch appeared. King Harold was calm and inviting, answering her parent's questions with ease. It was the queen who was cruel, making snide remarks. _

_Victoria laughed, "I am guessing you do remember."_

_Lily rolled her eyes, "Of course, it is not an everyday occurrence when a nine year old girl hears the queen call her a mudblood who is not worthy of magic."_

"_Oh my, did you hear that?"_

_Lily glared at the queen's fake concern, "Don't act like you care."_

_Victoria raised her eyebrow, "Well, I don't. And I always say what is true, be glad that you were encountered by someone who was brave enough to be honest."_

_Lily cringed, she was use to the fact that many people that her unworthy of magic, but hearing it come from the own queen's mouth, the mother of James, it hurt a bit. Lily, though, had the cunning of a Slytherin, and knew what the queen's weakness was._

_Lily held her hand to stomach, protecting the womb of her child, and smirked at Victoria, "Really, well your son did not think so. In fact, he loves me—_

_Lily looked down, and then smiled when she saw Victoria's horrified face. That is when Lily knew that Victoria knew about Lily's child._

"—_and he wants me to carry his child."_

_Queen Victoria snarled, the dignified queen finally vanished and she was showing her true colors. A cruel person who just wanted to see everyone around her suffered, and her only redeeming quality was the love Victoria felt for her only child, Prince James._

_Victoria stepped toward Lily, her wand pointing at the pregnant maiden. Lily stepped back, fearing for her child's life._

"_I can kill you right now, Ms. Evans. You know that."_

_Lily chose to say nothing; just covered her arms protectively over her stomach, praying that someone will save her, wishing James would save her._

_Victoria's flicked toward Lily's protective stance, which made Lily hold herself tighter. Victoria smiled grimly._

"_You are carrying James's child, are you not mudblood?"_

_Lily looked down, not answering the queen's question. She took a deep breath and faced Victoria. The Queen stared blankly at Lily but did not lower her wand that was still pointed at the maiden._

_They stood there for a moment, the queen holding her offensive stance while the maiden protected the life she held within her. It was not until the queen smirked when the wand lowered. Victoria walked calmly back to where the grand thrones stood. She sat back down on her throne. Lily watched the queen with caution, afraid to move or speak._

_Victoria snapped her fingers and a house-elf appeared._

"_What can Tippy do for Queen?"_

"_Tell the auror to bring in the…guest."_

_The house-elf nodded and vanished out of the chamber. Lily stared at Victoria, wondering what the villainous queen will do. Victoria smirked evilly at Lily._

"_You can relax, little Lily Evans, I will not kill you or your spawn."_

_Lily held back her retort, wanting badly to tell the queen that it was not just her child but James as well, the child in Lily's womb was Victoria's grandchild, but Lily knew that Victoria would never accept the child. Lily wondered what the queen was up to. She could never trust that woman._

"_What are you planning?"_

_The Queen glared at Lily's tone. She was used to for commoners to praise her, but Lily did the exact opposite. _

"_You should be thrilled that I am not planning on killing you."_

_Lily shrugged, "Just because you are not going to kill me does not mean that you plan on not torturing me."_

_The Queen frowned, not liking that the mudblood was intelligent, Lily knew that trusting people was a waste. If only Ms. Evans was not a mudblood, she would have made an excellent witch._

_The Queen cleared her throat, "I will not kill you, Ms. Evans. But you will not stay in the Gryffindor Kingdom, you will not tell anyone of that spawn you carry."_

_Lily snorted, "This child is not a spawn, and this child is blood related to you—_

_The Queen did not let Lily finish, "That spawn may be James's child, but it does not mean it is worthy of being a part of this royal family. You are a mudblood. You are not worthy of magic, and that thing inside of you is not worthy of magic as well."_

_Lily flared with anger, "This child bears your blood. He is worthy of the love that James would give him. You cannot force me to do anything, Victoria, for it is not your decision. My child is worthy of magic for his parents are bless with the gift."_

_Before Victoria could comment, the chamber doors open. The auror came in, dragging behind him a man, whose head was covered by a sack. The auror walked pass Lily, giving the maiden a sneer, and headed toward the queen. He kneeled down at the queen._

"_Your highness, I brought in the prisoner. He is bound and is unconscious."_

_Victoria smiled happily and turned toward Lily. "Well, Ms. Evans, I have a proposal for you."_

_Lily said nothing, just watching the auror and his prisoner. Victoria, smiling smugly, waved at the auror, who nodded his head at the motion. The auror unmasked the prisoner. Victoria stood in front of Lily, blocking her view of the prisoner's face. They stood there silently. Lily was protecting her unborn child and Victoria was waiting for the right moment to unleash her secret weapon. _

_Lily took a step back, "What do you want Victoria?"_

_Victoria smirked and stepped aside. There the auror was holding up an unconscious Remus Lupin by his hair. Lily gasped loudly, taking in how horrible her best friend looked. Remus's face was covered with bruises, his sandy-blond hair was matted with blood, and she knew right away that being unconscious was the only rest he has had. His skin was unnaturally pale and covered with scratches and marks that looked like he was drastically whipped. Lily desperately wanted Remus to wake up and look into his deep amber eyes to see if he was still alive._

_All in all, Lily's best friend was in trouble and Lily started to scream._

"_You monster! How could you?" Lily yelled at the queen and started to run toward the werewolf. _

_Victoria grabbed Lily before she could, pointing her wand at Lily's chest. "Do not move, Ms. Evans, or I will harm you. That would not be good for that beast you are carrying inside of you."_

_Lily glared at the queen's sickly sweet tone and tried to shrug the queen's grip on her. Victoria chuckled and tightened her hold on the maiden._

"_Here's the deal, little Lily Evans, you will leave the Gryffindor Kingdom immediately or your werewolf friend there will pay the price."_

_The queen then gave a short nod to the auror. The auror took out his wand and awoke his prisoner. Remus's eyes suddenly open and he quickly took in his surroundings. He gasped deeply for a breath of air, and his amber eyes locked in with Lily's emerald eyes. They stared at each other, both frighten for the other, but their gaze was broken when Remus was dropped by the auror. The auror smiled cynically and pointed his wand at the werewolf._

"_CRUCIO!"_

_The cries of both the young werewolf and the sweet maiden were echoed throughout the chamber. The laughter of the crazed queen was overshadowed but none could hear outside the castle. The shouts and tears were ignored by the entire outside, especially hidden by the only two who could have saved the maiden and the werewolf…_

…_But they never showed._

_And hours later, the tired maiden desperately carried her bloody werewolf brother to the forest, where they would live for the next decade…_

…_Escaping the prison where they are threatened with their lives and heading toward a future where they could live in safety and peace…_

…_A young and terrified maiden, a dying werewolf, and the unborn heir to the Gryffindor Kingdom._

_(Flashback Ends)_


	13. The Plan

I could not find a good name for the Queen's auror. I wanted a "Gryffindorish" name, but could not find one that I like. So I decided to name him after the Yaxley character. I like that name for the Queen's evil minion.

"You heard the Queen! We must find the brat or she will punish us all!"

Kingsley Shacklebolt sighed as he heard his fellow auror. While Kingsley was in fourth in command in the Gryffindor Army, behind Mad-Eye Moody, the Prince, and the King, Yaxley was the Queen's favorite auror. And since the Queen assigned Yaxley this assignment, Kingsley had to follow him…

That did not mean that Kingsley would not question him.

"Are you sure that the Queen sent us in the Forbidden Forest to look for a child, Yaxley?"

Kingsley questioned Yaxley, smiling a bit when he saw his fellow aurors nod as well. Yaxley, on the other hand, had a temper and an attitude that was fit for a royal brat.

"Are you questioning the Queen's order, Shacklebolt?" Yaxley yelled, fingering his wand and wishing that he could cast the Cruciatus curse on the auror.

Kingsley raised his eyebrow, "No, I was questioning your hearing Yaxley, for I do not understand why the Queen will waste our time looking for a forest child. It makes no sense."

Yaxley laughed, "Oh please Shacklebolt, acting innocent as you did not apprehend two fugitives earlier this evening. Use your head, you nosy fool!"

Kingsley, already knowing that the child they were searching for had a connection to the maiden and the werewolf, frowned. He wanted to know how the child connected to the Queen. The child must be the offspring of the Evans and Lupin, so why was the Queen so interested in the child?

"You must know more about this assignment than the rest of us, Yaxley, for I am confused on why our Queen is so interested in a child with no connection with her." Kingsley said quietly, the rest of the aurors listening intensely to the conversation.

Yaxley stopped leading the group and faced Kingsley. He smiled menacingly at the auror, "You are in no position to stick your nose in business that does not concern you, Shacklebolt. You are an auror, and you do what the Queen commands."

Kingsley whispered quietly so that only Yaxley could hear, "My loyalty is to the King. Your Queen is nothing but a fraud."

Before Yaxley could explode, Kingsley continued the search into the forbidden forest, taking over the leadership role for a moment.

"Okay, aurors, spread out! Comb the forest for a child!"

The aurors quickly separated, each holding their wand for a light source. Yaxley growled, "I am in charge!"

Before sprinting after the others, Yaxley turned toward Kingsley, "You will get your due, Shacklebolt, and you will see that the Queen is the higher power. Only she does what is necessary for our Kingdom to become more powerful than the rest."

Yaxley ran deeper into the Forbidden Forest, leaving auror Shacklebolt behind. Kingsley, as he said before, was a man for the King. His master was King Harold and not Queen Victoria. He knew that this child that they were searching for had a deeper connection into all of this, and he swore to himself that he will find the child first. He will find the child and bring him directly to Lily Evans, for the child would not be safe in the Queen's hand.

He saw the Queen's cruelty firsthand and he will be damned if he let that cruelty reached an innocent child. Kingsley stared into the dark forest, wishing for his King to return. Only then could Kingsley act…

Otherwise Kingsley was powerless against the Queen's demands.

* * *

"Are you sure?"

Remus sighed impatiently, forgetting that in the moments of panic Sirius second guesses every move he makes. It was probably due to his Slytherin upbringing since Gryffindors always acted before they thought it through.

"Yes, Padfoot, Lily will not claim that Harry is James' son. She will deny it."

Sirius bit his lip nervously, "James always manage to change Lily's mind. That is how they became a couple in the first place."

Remus shook his head, "That was before, when it was only Lily and James, now Lily is thinking of only Harry. She does not care for her happiness, only for Harry's safety, and right now Harry is not safe as James' son."

Sirius looked away from the werewolf, "Does she care for James' happiness? Does she care that this might kill him?"

Remus stared silently as his friend and lover, "Lily loves James, Sirius, do not ever think different."

Sirius scoffed, "She happily kissed you in the forest…"

Remus glared, "That was not entirely her fault. You provoked her, Sirius. You know better than to challenge Lily at anything."

"You belong to me. I was just stating that claim, and she had to go and be all possessive of you."

Remus also rolled his eyes, "First, I belong to no one. Second, she was playing with you and obviously she is good at that. And third, this conversation had nothing to do with the fact that Lily loves James."

Sirius yelled, not noticing Remus' cringe, "It has to do with everything. She was willing to kiss you, in front of me, and she is does not care that James almost killed himself when he saw that. Lily does not love James, not like before."

Remus stood there silently, and then he sat down in chair in front of the fireplace. Sirius began pacing, confused and worried about this entire mess.

"You promised you would help."

Sirius turned at Remus' soft tone. The werewolf was still gazing at the fire. Sirius sighed, "I did, but at what cost, Moony? The happiness of my best friend…"

Remus chuckled sadly, "Love, I do not think James will be thrilled if Harry is killed."

Sirius stiffened at the werewolf's words. Remus noticed but continued. "If Victoria gets her hands on Harry than she will kill him."

Remus put his head in his hands, "Then Lily will kill herself or be killed. Then I will go next. And you and James lost it all."

Remus stared at Sirius, amber eyes meeting icy blue eyes, "Is it better if James lost Harry now, while he is alive, rather than losing him when Harry is dead?"

Sirius looked away from the lycan and into the forest, remembering the conversation he just had with his best friend. Sirius could not go back. He made his choice, and his choice was to protect the love of his life, the love of James' life, and James's son.

"You are right, Remus. As long as Lily denies that Harry is James' son, then everything will run smoothly for our escape."

Remus listened carefully, silently admiring Sirius's façade during a crisis. "What will be done, Padfoot?"

Sirius came closer to Remus, "I have sent for someone that will not only protect Lily but kill for her."

Remus glanced at Sirius questioningly before comprehending who Sirius was talking about.

"Him? Are you sure, Padfoot?"

"James is probably convinced by now that you are not the father. We need someone that had an actual chance of being Harry's father."

Remus nodded, "I get it. We convince James, and then Victoria will see no need to kill us since James will probably hate us."

Sirius nodded sadly, "Yes."

Remus embraced Sirius and Sirius laughed softly. "Everything will be okay, Moony. It will all work out in the end."

* * *

"You must think that I will lose patience."

Lily scoffed, "You were never patient."

James smiled a bit, "Yes, but waiting for you to come back me has definitely improved my patience."

Lily stared blankly at the Prince, but deep inside her heart was tearing into pieces. She was dying.

James took a step closer without Lily realizing, "Is everything okay, Lils?"

Lily wanted to scream loudly. She wanted to tell him that nothing was okay about this situation. That Harry was James, and that they should have been the family they could have been. Lily wanted to open her heart to James, to love him all over again, but she could not. Lily could not do any of these things because Queen Victoria reigned. It would be Lily's word against the Queen's, and according to James, the Queen could do no wrong.

"Lils?"

Lily snapped, "Don't call me that."

James snapped back, "Then where is my son?"

Lily laughed sharply, "What son, my prince? Whose son do you refer too? I remember learning that in order for a prince to have a son; he must be with a princess. Find your princess and you will find your son."

Silence over came the room before James started laughing happily. "Lily, you must know that you have always been my princess."

Lily's gaze softened for a bit. She always known that James treated her like a princess, and back then, she let herself believe that she was princess. That she could marry James, have his children, and live happily ever after.

Reality, though, caught up with Lily, and she was faced with the horrible truth. She and James were never meant to be. She and James could never be together. And with that thought, all innocence vanished from Lily, for, even after all this time, Lily truly believed that she and James would live happily ever after. That James would find her and marry her and Harry would become future Prince of Gryffindor. Lily still held on to that childish thought, and now here was James, demanding for his son, and she could not fulfill her fantasy.

There was no happily ever after for Lily, not when there was an evil Queen bent on killing her and her son. An evil Queen who holds all of James' respect and love, an evil Queen who has the King under her spell, and a kingdom under her power…

Lily had lost the war, and with that thought, Lily broke down and cried. She startled James, her beloved James, who held onto her as the maiden cried at the unfairness of the world. She cried for her brother, Remus. She cried for Sirius' sacrifice. She cried for her son. And most of all, Lily cried for James because at that moment she was going to kill him. She was going to break him, and she knew that he would never recover.

Harry was going to lose both of his parents tonight. James will be forced to accept that Harry was not his, and Lily was going to lose half of her heart and soul. James and Lily were a whole piece. Now there will only be halves.

"Lily, please love, tell me what is wrong! I will fix everything, Lils, I promise you will never have to suffer ever again."

Lily cried even harder, the tears of anguish were draining her life. James, dear James, who desperately believed that he could fix everything, that he will relieve Lily of what she knows has to be done. Lily faced James, tears still streaking down her eyes, and told him the lie that will break him.

"You have no son, James. You have no son. He is not yours. He is not yours."

James could feel his heart breaking, but he had to believe that Lily was lying to him. That Lily was trying to hide their son away from him for some crazy, unknown reason. He had to cling onto that tiny shred of hope that he and Lily were meant to be.

"Lily, stop. I know your lying. Stop saying that, please, stop saying that."

* * *

It hit Remus like a bludger. He was always in tune with his friend's emotions; it was part of being a werewolf and considering his friends as his pack. He could feel when they were extremely happy, angry, annoyed, or shamed. And right now, Remus felt Lily's anguish and sudden realization. That is when Remus knew that Lily was finally breaking it down for James. Where Lily will lie and lie until the seed of doubt is planted in James that he will have no choice but start believing that Harry was not his. Lily, though, could not do it alone. It was killing her.

"Sirius, go to the chambers."

Sirius stared at Remus bewildering, "What?"

"It's time to start the plan."

Sirius sighed sadly, "Okay, he is going to come through the floo any second. When he does, you will explain to him what to do, and bring him to the chamber."

Remus grabbed Sirius' arm when the Lord tried to leave, "What if he does not comply?"

Sirius kissed Remus quickly, relishing in the only decent moment of this night. Remus let him go, and Sirius headed to the door but not before turning to the werewolf.

"He will comply, Moony, for I am his Lord Black. He might be the greatest potions master in the century, but he still answers to the Duke, the Lord, and the King of Slytherin."

Remus smiled slightly, "Let's not forget that he was also deeply in love with Lily."

Sirius scrunched his nose in disgust, "Do not remind me, Remus. I now have to convince my best friend that Harry Evans could possibly be Harry Snape."

* * *

Firenze stood next to Bane, silently watching the human wizards search for young Harry. They stood in their fighting stances, ready to attack if the wizards got too close.

"What if they spot the young fawn? Is it worth our numbers?"

Firenze glared angrily at the outspoken centaur but Bane held his hand up. "We will protect the young fawn."

Firenze nodded along with Bane. The centaurs nodded hesitantly as well. Bane smiled grimly, "Let's not forget that the maiden and the werewolf are doing everything in their power to find a way out of this kingdom."

Firenze and the rest of the centaurs stared up in the sky for a moment, watching the stars and interpreting the future for the young maiden and her son.

* * *

Sirius stood nervously in front of the chamber doors. He heard the hysterical cries of Lily, and he heard her repeating the same words over and over.

"He is not yours James. He is not yours."

"Stop saying that Lily. Stop saying that."

Sirius instantly felt sorry for his best friend. Sirius knew that James was at his breaking point, and that Lily almost accomplished her goal. Yet, Sirius also could tell that Lily was at a breaking point as well, and he needed to step in to help her. Lily could not lose it, not while her son was still deep in the forest where Victoria sent aurors to search for him.

Sirius slowly opened the chamber doors, and James lifted his head to see who it was.

James snapped, "Leave us alone, Black, or I will hex you myself!"

Sirius glanced at Lily, a quivering mess being held by James. "I assume you and Lily were talking. I am surprised to see that you reduce her into tears."

James was about to retort, but Lily started chanting. "You have no son. You have no son. Leave me alone!"

James cringed at the words, his resolve breaking with ever sentence that his beautiful maiden threw at him. He felt a hand at his shoulder, and looked up to see Sirius.

"I need to speak to you…alone."

James scoffed, "I'm busy."

Sirius whispered, "It is about Lily and the boy. Remus told me something that you might like to hear."

James stared hard at Sirius and then stood up. Lily was still at the floor, the tears finally reducing. She knew that James was finally starting to believe her.

"I am going to leave for a moment, Lily. I will be back."

Lily choked back her cries, "It will not matter if you come back or not, my prince."

James looked down angrily and then looked back at Sirius, "This better be good, Black." Then James walked out of the chamber.

Sirius muttered, "Nothing I say is good news."

Lily, hearing Sirius, looked up at the young Lord. Sirius smiled softly and kneeled down next to Lily.

"Everything will be okay, Lily. I have a plan. Remus will come down with someone and explain everything to you."

Lily nodded slowly. "I am truly sorry, Sirius. I never wanted things to happen this way."

Sirius frowned grimly, "It is either this or I will watch the deaths of my love, you, and your boy."

Lily felt tears coming down again, "I am truly sorry for everything."

Sirius, knowing that Lily was hysterical, nodded to appease her and left the chamber as well. Lily, he knew, would always feel this utter regret. They all would, but that was the sacrifice they must make to save the son of the man they all truly loved.

* * *

Remus watched as the fire turned from a bright orange to sparks of green. A man stepped out of the floo. He was tall, taller than Remus, but not as tall as Sirius. He had long hair that was tied in a ponytail, and Remus was surprised to find that his hair was not as greasy was it was when they were children. The man had pale skin, probably from being in potion dungeons all day, and black onyx eyes that held despair and intelligence together. The man stared at Remus for a moment before speaking in a dry tone.

"Remus Lupin, I am surprised to see you hear seeing as Lord Black requested my presence immediately."

"Yes, Severus, he did. I am required to bring you down to the chambers at once."

Severus Snape was not a foolish man. He knew who his superiors were and who he had to take orders from. That did not include a werewolf named Remus.

"I will wait for Lord Black here, Lupin."

Remus rolled his eyes, "Call me Remus, Severus. And Sirius is not going to come up here. I have to bring you down to the chambers and explain everything down there."

Severus stared at the werewolf, knowing full well that he could not enter Lupin's mind. It was a side effect of the lycan curse, where the wolf protected itself from all kinds of attacks. Snape knew, though, that Remus Lupin was not a man who lied very often and almost always told the truth if it did not involve the Marauders or werewolves.

"What is so important down at the chambers, Lupin?"

Remus gazed evenly at the potion master, "Lily Evans."

Severus was shocked, forgetting to conceal his emotions in a blank mask. Lily Evans was his old school friend at Hogwarts when Severus was nothing but a poor wizard's son. Hogwarts was not a great experience for Severus. Coming from a poor wizard family, he never fully fit in with other Slytherin children. Coming from Slytherin, of course, put him at a distance from the rest of the other kingdom's children. The Slytherin Elite, the children of the Lord Black and Duke Malfoy, were raised to respect all Slytherin citizens, so that meant that Sirius Black left Severus alone. Severus only had one acquaintance, Remus Lupin. He only had one enemy, James Potter. He only had one friend, Lily Evans.

It was Lily Evans who brightened Severus's days. It was Lily Evans who Severus told his darkest secrets too. It was Lily Evans who Severus fell in love with. If it wasn't for that damn Prince Potter, Severus was sure that Lily and he would have married.

Severus remembered the day he lost Lily, the day where Lily accepted James as a friend. Though it was never confirmed, students at Hogwarts gossiped that the Prince of Gryffindor and the mudblood Evans were in love and planning on marrying. Severus, though, never had the courage to ask Lily himself if the rumors were true.

The day Lily had disappeared from the Gryffindor Kingdom along with her lycan friend, Remus Lupin, was one of the worst days for Severus. He did not part well with Lily, and he felt that he would never have a chance to apologize to his only friend.

And here he was, Remus Lupin, one of the few people who Severus could tolerate, alive and telling him that Lily was down at the chamber. That Lord Sirius Black was ordering Severus to go down with Lupin and to see Lily…something had to be wrong.

"What is going on Remus?"

Remus stared sadly at Snape, "We need your help Severus. We need you to help us get Lily away from the Gryffindor Kingdom and into the Slytherin Kingdom."

* * *

"What do you want, Sirius?"

Sirius stared blankly at his best friend and warning bells rang in the Prince's head.

"Don't give me that look, Black. Do not give me that bloody Slytherin mask."

Sirius sighed inwardly, keeping his Slytherin mask. "I am sorry James."

James stared at Sirius suspiciously, "Sorry for _what_, Sirius?"

_I am sorry for breaking you…_


End file.
